An Old Tale
by teppei
Summary: A year after the treacherous battle with Kato Masaji, Kurando returns to Inugami Village followed by a warm hearted Anastasia. Shortly on their return, Anastasia finds herself in the middle of a painful situation.
1. Prologue: A Dark Night

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Prologue: A Dark Night**

Late one evening, Anastasia decided to put on that beautiful outfit. The autumn kimono that Saki gave her as a precious gift. The kimono indeed fit perfectly on her and followed every curve of her slender body. Saki admitted that she intended to give that kimono to her son's beloved one day. However, she handed the kimono over to her. What did that mean? Did the woman have a vision showing her son's destiny bounded to hers? Whatever it was, Anastasia couldn't help but to smile warmly at herself in the mirror as her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of it.

A sound rustled outside.

Anastasia spun around immediately and glared straight at the sliding screen door in front of her. A few locks of her long light-brown hair fell over her shoulders, spilling over her nice yellow and orange kimono. What could that be at this late hour? Curiously, she tip-toed her way to the slide screen door and slid it open by an inch or two.

In the dark of the night, one could barely trace the outline of a mysterious swordsman seated along a banister in front of the building from across. He blended himself so well behind the shadows but the girl could still distinguish the young man thus seated there gazing up at the stars above. Eventually, a young woman came scuttling out of an adjacent building with a shawl held over her head as if to shield herself from being discovered at this hour. She made her way towards that young man as if she were in a hurry.

Anastasia watched on, curious, but also dreading the moment that something awful would turn up afterwards. She knew it in her heart since her whole body shivered in absolute perplexity.

The young swordsman, whom now noticed the young woman approach him, slid off the banister and onto his feet. He turned just slightly and stood strongly like a samurai before battle, facing in that woman's direction. The moonlight revealed his handsome face right that instant.

…Kurando.

Anastasia's eyes widened in sudden alarm. She held both hands up to her bosom in dismay. Her chest began to heave uncomfortably. It felt…rather…unusual. Deep inside. She held one hand over that massive knot in her chest, trying her very best to keep her composure altogether. Hesitantly, the girl leaned forward and watched on but that dreadful feeling grew more intense by the moment.

The young woman was none other than the beautiful Sayori, Kurando's childhood friend whom she had witnessed him take a double-glance at the young woman on his first return to Inugami Village. Sayori literally flew into the young man's waiting arms just as her shawl fell to the floor as well. She lifted her head up to him just as he cupped her cheek with his hand and stooped lower to kiss her full upon those pretty red lips. Perhaps now, she was deemed his sweetheart.

Anastasia pressed a hand firmly against her mouth, least a sob would be released unexpectedly. Her eyes stung with bitter tears, which were ready to pour down her soft, white cheeks any moment now. Silently, the girl slid the door closed. All she could do afterwards was stare dazedly at the door for a while longer before she leaned her shoulder against the wall for moral support.

Tears ran freely down her cheeks now but she refused to cry out loud. She chewed her bottom lip in order to regain some self-control. Her shoulders began to tremble a little but still, she refused to cry out loud or else, Kurando and Sayori would hear her bitter outcries. The girl huddled dejectedly against the wall as if it would offer her some form of comfort.

The scene of Kurando kissing a beautiful Sayori was still freshly plastered to her mind. She failed to disregard it. Why couldn't she? A heavy feeling stooped over her heaving chest. Just a heavy feeling at first. But eventually, that feeling began to tear harshly at her chest until she doubled over in distressed pain. What…what was happening to her? The pain dug deeper into her chest until she broke off into inexplicable coughs. The girl could scarcely control her coughing bout. She lifted both hands over her mouth in an attempt to restrain herself but to no avail.

A knocking on her slide screen door suddenly sounded followed by an agonizingly familiar voice calling out to her concernedly, "Anastasia? Are you alright?"

It was obviously her sudden coughing that aroused his attention. The girl recollected herself one last time before rasping out rather hoarsely, "Y-yes…I-I'm…f-fine..."

"Anastasia, I…," he began in a low murmur, as if there was another purpose in him coming over to her room late that evening.

"G-Goodnight, Kurando."

There was a long awkward silence before she could hear his footsteps move away.

Anastasia shut her tired green eyes and took a long deep breath before heaving out loud. She re-opened her eyes once more and brought her hands up to her aching chest again. However, the girl stopped herself just in time: there were droplets of blood smeared all over her trembling hands.


	2. Chapter One: A Hasty Retreat

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter One: A Hasty Retreat**

Anastasia could barely understand what that meant. With her two trembling hands still held outstretched before her, she spun around and scurried towards the mirror on her bare white knees. She gasped out loud in seeing blood along the corners of her mouth. Dumbfounded, the girl looked down at her hands again. Blood. Lots of blood. She could barely swallow the fear down her throat. Anastasia chewed her bottom lip again as if contemplating some important matter.

Retreat.

The girl stood on her two feet all of a sudden. That's right. Retreat. She had to get out of this village at once. Beating a hasty retreat from this place and mostly from "him" would do her some good, she thought. Why though? Even she could not quite pinpoint that reason either. Her whole mind revolved around that one single word: retreat. Yes, the farther she got from this place, the better.

Without another thought, Anastasia rushed over to her wash basin near the edge of the tatami and dipped a white cloth into it. She sponged up the water in one quick squeeze and rubbed the cloth over her face and mouth several times. Afterwards, she dipped her two still bloodied hands into the basin and began rubbing and scrubbing them with much force, as if she committed some unmistakable crime and that she attempted to wash away all evidence of it. When done, the cloth as well as the water had turned to a sickening red.

All Anastasia could do was stare at it as if lost in a daze. Where to pour it? The girl picked up the basin immediately and went to the sliding screen door. She opened it slightly and peeked outside, looking left and right in both directions. When she felt absolutely safe that no one was outside in the yard, she opened her door a little wider and stepped out with the bloody basin.

She scurried into the yard like a small black shadow and poured the red liquid over the grass there. The cloth, although it was now a light pink colour, had to be disposed of at another location. With that conclusion, the girl sponged it off some more over the grass and placed it into the basin again. She fled into her room at once.

Inside the safety of her bedroom, Anastasia placed the basin down and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She looked undeniably pale and perhaps, even horror-stricken, like someone lost in a foreign landscape. Slowly, the girl stripped off her beloved autumn kimono and allowed it to fall onto the tatami. With that, she went over to the closet located beside her bed and opened it. She reached for her Russian outfit but halted midway. Since she was still in Japan, it would be wise if she wore a kimono to reduce the risk of being identified as a visible minority. Anastasia reached for a beautiful powdery pink kimono that was provided by the residence. The girl placed that on the same way as she did with the autumn kimono and she tied up her long wavy hair into a high pony-tail with a green ribbon.

Anastasia knelt down on one bare knee and began packing her belongings – everything from dresses to souvenirs that she got with…Kurando. Kurando. The girl froze in her spot at the thought of the young man. Wasn't it only yesterday that Kurando went fishing with her? Wasn't it only yesterday that they went up the hills to gaze at the sunset together? Wasn't it only yesterday that they were so happy together?

And when they finally returned to Inugami Village…what happened there?

The first person who greeted them in the village was her. Sayori. Almost immediately, Anastasia could see the chemistry going on between them. She could tell by the way they gazed at each other. A strange fire seemed to burn intensely in both their eyes. Yearning? Desire? However, the girl simply dismissed those suspicious thoughts at that time. How strange it was to think about it now. All this time, she had been going through self-denial. She wanted everything to go her way all the time. Even if that meant they were only mere thoughts.

So in the end, Saki had not seen the vision of them being destined together after all. It was merely a way to satisfy Anastasia's girlish dreams. Why did she have to deceive her in this way? She was giving her false hopes. Hopes and dreams that she knew she could never achieve in this lifetime. Winning Kurando's heart being the first. Anastasia sighed pitifully to herself as she began stuffing the rest of her belongings into her grey sac.

That awful, excruciating pain returned again. It began to claw at her chest as her heart began to race at an alarming rate. The girl refused to let out another coughing fit again. She gnashed her teeth together and shut her eyes tight as she clasped both hands over that aching spot. She thought she swallowed something hot like acid down her throat. However, the girl opened her eyes again as the pain in her chest had suddenly subdued.

With a deep breath, Anastasia stood on her two wobbly feet and gazed at herself one last and final time in the mirror. A beautiful young girl was glaring right back at her. She appeared almost unrecognizable. Other than having light-brown hair and bright green eyes, she could still pass as a Japanese citizen. The girl slipped onto her dark brown boots that reached slightly over her ankles. She stooped over to tie both the laces into a tight knot. Finally, she was ready to leave. Leave Inugami Village and most importantly, leave Kurando.

He would not miss her… No, he definitely would not. Anastasia scoffed bitterly at that remark. All this time with him, she was really living in a nice rosy dream world. It was time she moved on with her life. Because Kurando simply did not care for her the same way as she did for him.

The girl slung the sac over one shoulder and turned her back to the mirror. She nearly stepped on the autumn kimono by the tip of her boots. Her eyes began to sting again. However, she rubbed them before tears would run down her tender cheeks. The girl took the kimono in both hands and held it to her bosom for a moment before digging her face into it. At last, she folded it neatly and placed it over her untouched bed.

This time, she was seriously ready to leave Inugami Village for good. The girl opened the sliding screen door with a small crack and poked her head out first. No one was around. Perfect. Anastasia stepped out cautiously and shut the door one last time. She sped-walked through the yard and to the main village, hoping to reach the exit soon. Somehow, she felt her heart race in a different way. Could it be…fear? Nevertheless, Anastasia hurried along the way. Retreat was the first thing in mind. Still, she did not understand why.

"You there!" a young masculine voice suddenly hollered behind her.

Fear tickled her limbs. Already, the girl could feel her legs giving out on her right on the spot. However, she refused to submit to that but instead, she glared at the source behind her. She nearly jumped in alarm. Standing at a distance, there was Kurando. Although the whole village was nearly pitch black, the moonlight was enough to cast an outline over his whole existence. She knew it was him – his tall lanky figure and especially his traditional samurai wear was enough to prove it was him indeed. However, he did not seem to recognize her…yet. Perhaps, it was her new hairstyle and kimono outfit that made her unrecognizable. The girl nearly forgot that he was on guard duty tonight.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this village at this late hour?"

Anastasia turned half her body towards him but held her tongue.

"Identify yourself, stranger."

Still, the girl could not reply. Her body trembled unexpectedly. She felt immense fear now.

When Kurando took two cautious steps forward, the girl was roused to alarm. She had her full body turned to him now but took a few steps back, studying him but still, he had no intention to stop now. Anastasia's brows furrowed down in deep contemplation. She had no choice but to run. Can she do it? Kurando was a professional swordsman…a samurai, to say the least… He could easily outrun her. And perhaps, even slice her up to bits and pieces. But still, she had to risk it and make a hasty getaway before her identity goes revealed. If so, then what would happen?

No, she had to do it! What choice did she have left anyway? Immediately, Anastasia whirled around and ran like she never did before. She prayed that she could run like the wind. After sprinting past the village's exit, everything seemed to zoom by in a wild distortion. All she could hear were the rustling sound of the wind and trees including her much frantic footsteps. In fact, not only her footsteps but presumably, Kurando's as well.

Anastasia forced her slender legs to run faster although it felt like her lungs would burst out in flames any second now. Wild plants including some twigs scraped at her fragile legs but nevertheless, she hardly felt the pain as escape was the only thing in mind. The footsteps behind her were getting closer now and she swung her head over her shoulder to see just how close Kurando was to her. Too late. Right then and there, the young samurai had already grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back ruthlessly.

The girl shrieked at his roughness but refused to submit to him as prisoner without a fight. In a wild frenzy, the girl squirmed violently in his tight grip while he tried to maintain his control over her. Both struggles lasted for about a good minute before they were both sent tumbling down the gentle slopes of the Forest of Wind together. Anastasia gasped in fear as she clung onto the front of Kurando's traditional samurai wear. He held one arm behind her back and pressed her face firmly against his chest while his other arm searched frantically for something to grab onto.

At last, Kurando was able to grab hold of the trunk of a small tree. The unexpected grip sent the two swinging forward feet first before spinning around and falling flat onto the trail. Kurando was on top of the girl now. They were completely breathless but neither Kurando nor Anastasia stirred in their spot. In fact, both had their arms around each other as if they were lovers in a tight embrace. Nothing but the sound of crickets and the rustling of the leaves could be heard as they lay entwined there. One could say the tranquility lasted for a long time.

However, it did not last forever. With his prisoner thus trapped under his weight, the young man finally got off her with caution. He had one knee over her heaving torso while the other was by her side. He kept a firm grip on her two shoulders. A few dark strands of hair fell before his fiery red eyes. Kurando gazed down at her intently, finding no possible way in seeing her face in this dark forest. However, one thing for sure, he was now certain that his prisoner was in fact a female all along.

"I repeat," he rasped at last, "What were you doing in our village and then escaping? I am the new village leader of Inugami, Kurando Hyuga and I have every right to be suspicious of you."

The response he wanted caught him totally off guard. The girl began to weep under his ruthless grip. At first, he only heard some tiny sniffles but eventually, she let out some pitiful sobs that Kurando didn't know what to do anymore. He felt quite ashamed of himself. Perhaps his wild side took over again. Cursing himself for misbehaviour and especially towards a young female, he removed his knee from her heaving chest and pulled the girl forward so as she could sit up.

"…Forgive me," he said, almost in a whisper.

Anastasia could only respond by pulling her hands up to her pained face and crying out some bitter tears. Kurando could only watch her helplessly, obviously guilty over his immediate actions over the girl back in the village. However, there was something that troubled him immensely. It had to be this girl's…voice. There was something about it that troubled him greatly. It sounded awfully familiar. Could it be…? Could it be…her? No way. No. It just couldn't be. No. But... Her voice...!

Kurando's thoughts had wandered far too long that he didn't realize the girl had been reduced to only mere sniffles. However, she sat there gazing up at him in complete silence. In return, he simply peered right back at her, trying his best to distinguish who this mysterious girl could be. The young man gave up in asking for her name. He attempted to do so twice already. But he had to find out. He must know right here, right now.

"…Anastasia," he stated in a hushed whisper, after much curious hesitation.

The girl was dumbstruck. How could he possibly know…? She tensed in her spot, so obvious that she knew Kurando was aware of it. He leaned closer to her as if to inspect every detail of her face. The girl refused to let him scrutinize her. She cast her face to the side, hoping to avoid his sight altogether, although she knew and he knew that they couldn't see each other in the dark. However, the girl could still feel his ruby red eyes glaring so intently at her.

"Anastasia, I…," Kurando began, after a long pause.

Somehow, the girl dreaded what will come next. She remembered him saying the same thing outside her room door just a while back. He was going to tell her right then and there…that the one and only person he truly cared about was Sayori and not her. No, not her. It hadn't been her. After all those memorable adventures they've been through together, no, it hadn't been her all along.

Anastasia feared for the worst. She couldn't understand what made her do it. Impulse, perhaps. The girl raised her arm and slapped him clean across the face with a loud unforgiving 'smack' that echoed through the forest. Kurando had his face twisted to the side as a few strands of stray hair dangled before his perturbed eyes. Anastasia didn't wait a second longer to anticipate his reaction as she scrambled onto her feet and ran as fast as she could from him.

Perhaps Kurando remained that way for a very long time. He still knelt in that same position but in a state of shock, confusion, and disorientation. Finally, he brought his gloved hand over his throbbing left cheek. Eventually, the young samurai turned his head slowly to the direction that the girl ran off to. He scarcely understood what just happened there.


	3. Chapter Two: Away from the Past

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Two: Away from the Past**

**I.**

Kurando walked calmly into his slumbering village just as a woman stepped forward to greet him by the entrance. It was none other than his own mother. He knew it was her simply by her unique fragrance. Apparently, she had been waiting for him near the entrance ever since he darted off in pursue of that mysterious girl. The woman slowly uncrossed her arms and beckoned her son to follow her without a single word. She turned from him and headed towards the waterfall cavern. Baffled by his mother's strange behaviour, he followed after much hesitation but without any protests.

By the time he reached the site, Saki was already standing before the waterfall, facing him. Her head was tilted up just slightly and her eyes were sealed gently as if she had another one of those visions again. With her arms outstretched to her side, the cool night breeze blew gently against her face as she remained in that posture. The pool of water from behind began to dance to the rhythm of the waterfall. This lasted for a good while until everything was calm again. Only the sounds of the waterfall could be heard now.

"Mother?" Kurando finally interrupted, breaking the silence.

She opened her eyes again and slowly dipped her head down at eye level. She held her hands together now. "Kurando," the woman began, "I see you will be carrying a great burden within you."

He remained silent.

Saki placed a hand over her heart as she closed her eyes for one short moment. "…Pain…sadness…," she murmured, trailing off slowly.

Kurando could only stand there without a word. His mother's rambles sent a strange ominous feeling down his spine.

"But it can still be mended, my son. It is not too late for that."

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You will find your answer to the east," she said.

"Mother, I do not understand."

Saki sighed gently to herself as she walked up to her beloved son. She stood exactly one step away from him. "Fate is in your hands, Kurando. You must determine what you want and what you want to do in life. What your future holds depend on the decisions you make now. You weave your own fate, my son." With that final statement, his mother brushed past him, leaving him alone in the waterfall cavern. Even though she had left him there, he could still hear his mother's meaningful words churn in his throbbing head.

Yet, all the young man could do afterwards was walk up to the waterfall and kneel before the pool of water, gazing down at his own reflection from the moonlight. He contemplated the meaning of those significant words for a short while. A great burden. Pain. Sadness. His fate. The east. Just what did the east hold for him?

Kurando shook his head to disregard any other thoughts of this. He groaned out loud and finally stood up. He retreated from the waterfall cavern and returned to the village fields to resume his duty.

**II.**

Anastasia rubbed her dried burning throat. Shortly after her escape from Kurando, she had spewed some blood out from her aching chest. The pain had subdued now. However, she felt light-headed and her feet were beginning to feel rather sluggish. In fact, she was practically dragging them after such a long tiring dash away from the Forest of Wind. She looked over her shoulder one more time and said goodbye to that beautiful landscape. It also marked the last boundary which linked her to the past. Now, she took one big step away from it and to a new life. Without Kurando. The only thing that kept tormenting her was, can she do it alone?

She longed to go home. Back to mother Russia. She wanted to see her Father, Mother, her little brother, Alexei, and especially her friend, Edgar. However, she barely had any cash left in her, having left most of it in her bedroom back in the village. It never did belong to her in the first place. Sadly, the girl chuckled softly to herself: she was now a completely poor Russian princess! On the other hand, Anastasia refused to take anyone's cash for her own benefit. She would have to "earn" it herself. She would have to "earn" her pass back to her home country. The girl was on her own now. Trouble may be, where could she earn some cash? And what could she do? She, for once, did not know.

Anastasia walked on, contemplating about what she should do next. At last, the first thing that came across her mind was to check out the fares that would take her back to Russia. Then she could find a way to earn the cash and purchase the pass back home. And thus, she concluded, the first destination was to the new harbor of Mikasa. However, the girl suddenly stopped in her tracks as if a lightning bolt had just struck her right on. Just how was she going to get there? The girl was stupefied. The harbor of Mikasa was located within Yokohama, which stretched a great many distances east of Inugami Village. The girl frowned, obviously unimpressed with her bizarre idea. What to do now? After much hesitation, she chose her last resort: hitch hike...

Anastasia walked for a very long time until the sun was just climbing out of the sky. Perhaps, she had walked for many hours already considering the sky was now bright – a sign of a new day. It felt really good. What felt even better to her was that the horrible knot within her chest had not acted up at all. Strange. Nevertheless, the girl walked on with a gentle smile on her smooth lips. It was to no one in particular other than herself. Slowly, she began to wonder why she was even smiling at all. No, she thought to herself. She refused think about it. She refused to even think about "him" again. No. She had to look forward in life now.

Just then, the girl could hear the rumbling of an exhausted vehicle. Her eyes widened with excitement. Finally! A vehicle passing through this deserted road! Anastasia turned half her body to the side and peered behind her. Just as she suspected. There was a classic black automobile pouting up the road at an average speed. The girl waved both arms immediately, hoping to arouse the driver's attention and perhaps, even catch a free ride to the nearest town.

Anastasia frowned a little when she realized the vehicle did not stop for her. It pouted right by her without even slowing down at all. She lowered her arms at once with her eyes trailing after it. Without a ride, how much longer would she have to walk? More importantly, how much longer could she keep up like this without dying of hunger, dehydration, and exhaustion? God knows how long. The girl sighed dejectedly and bowed her head down in complete disappointment. She would have to gamble her luck now.

Much to Anastasia's surprise, the black vehicle stopped all of a sudden. She tilted her head up in time to see the driver poke his balding head out of the side window. It was actually an old man with a few strands of graying hair at the top of his head including a graying mustache to match it. Obviously, the man looked somewhat peeved because of the situation he just placed himself in.

"Need a ride, missy?"

Anastasia beamed with great pleasure. She scuttled up to the old man immediately. Nodding her head a few times, she replied, "Yes, sir! If that is alright with you…"

The man glowered at her slightly before asking, "Where you headed to?"

"Yokohama, sir."

He sighed in relief since it was on the way. "Hop in, missy."

After a long night of misery, this moment would truly be the happiest one for the girl. Her bright green eyes flashed with unmistakable glee. She smiled with complete gratefulness to this old man. "Oh, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you for this?"

The man's expression changed from that of a scowl to a friendly, embarrassed smile. He shook his head and said, "Nah, don't mention it."

With that, Anastasia took a seat next to the old man on the passenger's side. She learned that the old man lived just northeast of Yokohama before the Imperial Capital. Once a year, he would drive his dying vehicle for miles simply to visit his grandchildren there. The girl knew it at once considering the backseat was full of toys and other strange gizmos. The old man rambled on and on about his family and how he was unable to locate there due to his busy occupation. What kind of occupation, Anastasia did not know. She felt it was not in her place to ask anyways.

"So what's your name, missy?"

Anastasia was a little startled by that one question. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Name? She wasn't so sure whether she should tell him her real name. Not like she mistrusted him. Only that she didn't want her identity to be revealed to anyone. However, did many people in Japan even know who a 'Princess Anastasia' was at all? She figured not. Even so, the girl decided not to reveal her name anyways. Consequently, she chose that nice Japanese name which she always wanted to be called if she was actually a pretty Japanese girl.

"Mayu, sir."

The journey to Yokohama felt like a long, torturous one. They passed by so many farm lands and forests at such a slow pace that Anastasia felt sick to the core. She was ready to hurl any second. However, the girl shut her tired eyes instead and didn't open them for a very long time. Until she felt someone nudge her softly by the shoulder. She stirred gently, opening her eyes slowly and rubbing them as well. The old man leaned his face closer to her and said, "We're here."

Perhaps it was those comforting words that brought all life and energy into the girl's body again. She sat up in her seat and gazed outside the window. Yes. She could see the Yokohama Streets, alright. Yes. They made it. Anastasia turned to the old man with tears whelming up in her eyes. The old man was a little startled when the girl threw her arms around his neck and gave him a nice warm bear hug. He smiled, patting her back comfortingly like he would with his grandchildren.

"You take care of yourself now, alright?"

Anastasia finally released him and smiled, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. "I will. Thank you so much!" She got out of the vehicle with her grey sac thus slung over her shoulder. Shutting the door, she stooped lower so she could see the old man through the window. The girl waved one final time to him.

He smiled and gave her a curt nod of appreciation before he drove off to meet his grandchildren up north. She stood there watching him until the last speck of his vehicle had disappeared from her sight. Deep down, she wished him good health and lasting happiness.

Anastasia turned to face the entrance of the settlement. Finally, she had arrived at the busy streets of Yokohama – the place where she would start her life afresh.

**III.**

Early that morning, Sayori was walking down the residence with clean laundry between her hands. She stopped by Anastasia's room and knocked on her slide screen door. No reply. Sayori knocked again. Still no reply. Perhaps the girl was not inside. Without further hesitation, the young woman slid the door open and stepped into the guestroom. She was correct. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, the woman approached the closet to replenish it with some more yukatas and kimonos. Upon opening it, her eyes widened slightly to find it completely empty. Strange, she thought to herself. She placed all the clean laundry into the closet and closed it.

Just as Sayori stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door silently behind her, Kurando rolled out from under the bed. While he was investigating Anastasia's room, he was caught off guard when the beautiful young woman had knocked on the door. He didn't expect her to do her chores this early in the morning. Kurando didn't want Sayori to misunderstand him if she actually caught him inside of Anastasia's bedroom so he practically dived under the bed to avoid detection.

The deserted guestroom was proof enough that the mysterious girl as of last night was indeed Anastasia. Her sudden disappearance left him feeling empty deep inside. However, he simply did not understand why. So many questions had tortured him throughout the night. Why did the girl leave so abruptly? Why didn't she reveal her identity to him? Why did she flee from him with such fear? Most importantly, why did she slap him like that? What…happened to her?

Kurando stood gazing at the bed now. The autumn kimono was folded neatly on top of the covers. He placed a hand over it to feel its smooth texture. So, Anastasia had left the kimono behind. What did that mean? A strange ominous feeling came over him. He couldn't quite explain it. Nevertheless, he disregarded that gloomy thought and stuffed the autumn kimono into the front of his traditional wear. There was something he had to do now. He had to find his mother. He wished to seek some guidance from her.

Before Kurando had turned to the door though, a glimpse of a dried pink-coloured cloth lay scattered on the basin near the mirror. He went over to it and knelt down to touch it. Lifting the cloth up to his nostrils, he inhaled it softly until he could detect a light scent of blood. Blood? Suddenly, his mind flashed back to late last night when he heard a pitiful coughing bout coming from Anastasia's room. Sudden alarm struck the young man at once. Anastasia! What was going on here?

Shoving the blood-scented cloth into his traditional wear as well, he stood up immediately. Kurando had to seek his mother for some answers at once.

**Notes: **I actually have Chapter Three done as well but I'm a little hesitant to post it up right now. Eh heh. Anyways, thanks for reading this fic!


	4. Chapter Three: Old Acquaintances

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Three: Old Acquaintances**

A flock of seagulls screeched overhead just as Anastasia proceeded into the noisy as well as congested Mikasa harbor. The battleship was no longer in sight, being replaced by dozens of large smoky vessels instead. The girl walked up to the nearest booth and leaned forward so she could speak through the small communicator on the glass which separated her from the man inside.

"Excuse me, how much is the fare to Russia?"

The dark haired young man had scarcely glanced at her as he asked, "Where in Russia?"

"Petrograd, sir."

Still looking down, as if he was jotting something down in his notebook, he said, "2500."

Anastasia was a little surprised. She didn't expect the fare to be so expensive, especially when it was simply a journey across the sea, not the sky. Flying home would be so much easier than this. However, the price would probably be doubled this one. Or perhaps, even more. She simply could not afford that. "Um…," the girl muttered curiously, "why is the fare so expensive right now?"

"Seasonality," was all the young man said as an explanation.

The girl frowned at his rudeness. "Thank you."

Anastasia left the harbor with a dark gloomy face. The heavy gloominess literally hovered over the girl like a dark shadow. One would have thought there was actually smoke coming out of her head. Her pass would cost her 2500 cash. All she had was a measly 500. Now, she had to figure out a way to get a job, live here for the time being and thus, "earn" her way back to mother Russia. The girl sighed pitifully to the skies above. She decided her best choice would be to return to the Yokohama Streets to seek a part-time job from a tavern or something.

When Anastasia had returned to the Yokohama Streets, she sought after practically every single tavern there is to count there. However, none of those taverns required help at all. She was doomed here without a living! Perhaps she didn't search through every corner of that town. There was also a 'backstreet' in Yokohama so the girl had no choice but to try her luck there. The backstreet was so dim and dreary that it gave her an ominous feeling. However, she had no choice but to disregard it.

Anastasia found herself inside a small one floor building that appeared to be a decrepit inn. Somehow, the building looked poorly neglected and almost devoid of humanity. She wondered whether anyone had ever stepped foot in here. There was nothing but a love seat, a counter with a disheveled looking man behind it, and several bedrooms down a small compacted hallway. Somehow, the building's darkly tight space gave her the shivers. Nevertheless, she asked the man politely whether they required help, like a maid, a room keeper, anything – just something she could do to earn some cash here.

"Yeah, sure," the man snickered in a deep gruff voice.

The girl smiled with gladness. Finally! After such a long treacherous day in asking every tavern if they required help, she found one at last! "So what do I have to do here?" she asked the man as he stood up to open a room door near the counter with a key.

He turned his ruddy face to the girl as he grinned enigmatically. "Nothing," he rasped, as he pushed the room door open to point at the bed, "Just lie there and enjoy."

Anastasia was confused. "…W-What?"

"Come on now, beautiful," said the filthy man as he began unbuttoning his top shirt and then untying his belt. He threw them onto the room floor.

She retreated a few steps back until she nearly stumbled against the wall in the tightly knit hallway.

The man was looking rather impatient now. He remained by the room's doorway glaring right at her as if he was studying his prey before he would devour it. He licked his dry cracked lips with great amusement as his dirty eyes wandered down to the girl's beautiful white legs.

"I've come to the wrong place," Anastasia finally forced out despite her fear, trying her best to avoid his frightening gaze. "I don't want to do this."

Right that instant, the man had already stepped across the hall to pin her shoulders forcefully against the wall. She gasped out loud at the man's unexpected behaviour. He leaned his dark ruddy face down towards her and rasped hoarsely, "Once you've stepped foot in here, there's no turning back, girl! It's too late for that now!" She could smell his foul breath hovering over her ghostly white face. She grimaced in absolute disgust. It reeked of heavy smoke and strong alcohol.

The girl visibly tensed in her spot. Her legs began to quiver in complete fear. She held her hands over her bosom as if that would soothe her obvious fright.

"Now," he stated all of a sudden. "Be a darling and go on in. I'll give you 150 if you're obedient." He paused for a second before adding maliciously, "If you're good, I can recommend you to some other patrons then. I bet they would give you even more, considering you're so young and beautiful," he grinned, tilting her chin up a bit with his large, callous hand. "Together, you and I can revive this business!"

Anastasia shrieked in complete disgust as she smacked the hand away. He had a scowl on his face now but nevertheless, he began to drag her towards that open bedroom. She resisted by writhing in his tight ruthless grip. "No!" she screamed.

The long, endless struggle eventually turned into brutal violence. The man, now furious beyond redemption, had yanked the girl forward so hard that she thought he would break her arm off from its socket. Refusing to submit to him, she struggled some more. However, all was in vain. He was simply too strong for her. "No, let me go! Let me go!" she pleaded. They were struggling by that room door now. The girl felt him strike her across the face a couple of times before he yanked her forward with such violence again.

For a moment, just a short one, everything around her seemed to have stopped in time. She found herself sprawled upon a dark timeless space gazing up at the flaming red eyes of a young samurai who was standing before her. One bright light was cast down upon the two but all else around them was pitch black. Anastasia reached her arm up to him but he merely scoffed at her pathetic degradation and gradually turned his back on her in cutting resentment. The light had followed the young man as he walked out of her life forever, leaving her so frighteningly alone in the dark. Anastasia found herself wailing out Kurando's name. She called out to him again and again, hoping that somehow, somewhere, he could hear her pitiful cries for help and come to her rescue. However, she knew that her pleas would never reach him. She knew that he would never return to her. She knew that she was on her own now.

Snapping back to reality, Anastasia felt herself being flung so ruthlessly down against the bed. That filthy, disgusting man was just about ready to climb on top of her when… Anastasia swung one of her knees forward, literally kneeing him where it REALLY hurts. The man, eyes bulging wide with unmistakable shock, stumbled off the bed and to the floor, rolling in excruciating pain. Eyes squeezed tight; he glued his thighs together and dug both trembling hands over that one spot, moaning in absolute pain.

The girl sat up on the bed at once. Somehow, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch with pure satisfaction. In a place like this, THAT was indeed something she truly 'enjoyed'!

Without wasting another moment, Anastasia fled from the bedroom, hoping to get out of that dark building at once. She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her. By the time she reached outside, she stumbled away from the backstreet as if she were shell-shocked. Her wobbly legs took her back towards the main street of Yokohama. When she stepped right into the sunlight again, the girl stopped at once to catch her breath. She leaned dazedly against the structure to her left. The adrenaline was still there. However, she brought one hand over her bosom to calm down.

She shut her tired green eyes for a second, finding all means to relieve her heavy breathing. Why did she even stumble into a dark place like that? How could she be so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid! The girl grit her teeth tightly as rage seethed through her entire body. She opened her angry eyes again and raised her arm, ready to slap some senses into herself.

However, the girl stopped herself midway when she heard an, "Awrrrroooooo…!" Then something soft tickled her two bare legs.

The girl was somehow startled. She looked down at her feet. Right before her eyes, there stood an old companion: Blanca. A handsome, snow-white Blanca. One of her good old friends from their adventures together. Anastasia's eyes brightened immediately. Her mouth widened to that of surprise and great joy. She fell to her knees at once and gave this big wolf a nice warm hug of affection.

"Oh, Blanca!" she cried at last. "Blanca! How I missed you! How are you, boy?" She pulled back a little to get a better look at him. The wolf looked quite the same, except that he seemed to have gained a little bit of weight. Not exactly fat, per se. Nevertheless, she smiled at his terribly good eating habits and began to ruffle his thick fur coat with awe.

As a response, the wolf wagged his monstrous tail and blinked right back at her as if to say he was doing great.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in Mukyo-An?"

Blanca did not answer her. In fact, he stopped panting and wagging his tail altogether. Instead, he tilted his white head from left to right as if he was studying her. Anastasia was left in a state of confusion. Just what was he glaring at? Was there something on her face? The girl felt at her face with her hands. No, nothing. Instead, Blanca had nibbled at her sleeve as if to tell her what truly troubled him. He chewed at her left sleeve gently, indicating to her that one side of her kimono had slipped off her shoulder. He was probably demanding an explanation. Anastasia looked down at her bare left shoulder and turned beat red. Immediately, she yanked the collar of her kimono up over that bare spot. "It's a long story," she explained.

The girl's sad green eyes had flicked to the far side of the Yokohama Streets. Unexpectedly, all of her troubles had suddenly poured right out of her bosom. "Blanca, I want to go home…home to Russia. But I don't have enough cash to purchase the fare back home. I have to find a job here and earn some money. I've wandered through these streets for many hours now and none of the shops here require any help at all. I can't stay here without a job. What should I do?" she asked with much distress in her voice.

Blanca was still glaring at her but eventually, he scuttled past her and beckoned the girl to follow him. Baffled by his strange behaviour, Anastasia stood on her two feet and ran after her furry companion. With the wolf trailing at a distance ahead of her, the girl ran heedlessly through the Yokohama Streets until they reached an all so familiar residence. The girl hesitated for a long moment. Naniwa Kawashima and Yoshiko were probably in there. She began to wonder why they were even here. She was also unsure why Blanca had brought her to them. Nevertheless, she followed the wolf into the residence.

Once inside, she could see Naniwa Kawashima sipping his green tea by the tatami with the little Yoshiko thus seated beside him. The girl's eyes brightened with delight as she noticed her pet wolf approach her. "Snowball! I mean, Blanca! There you are! Why did you run off like that?" she scolded him. At the sight of Anastasia behind him, the girl jumped to her feet at once. "L-Lady Anastasia!" she gasped in great surprise.

"How are you, Yoshiko? Master Kawashima?" Anastasia greeted politely.

"Ah, Lady Anastasia," Kawashima smiled warmly, placing his tea down on the tatami. "I've been well. Yoshiko and I have been traveling from one place to another this past year. We are residing here in Yokohama for the time being. I must say it is a great coincidence to see you here. Are you traveling as well?"

Before Anastasia could answer him though, he asked right after, "And where is Kurando?"

The girl felt her heart thump uncomfortably. "…Um…he's…," she stammered, clearing her throat, "…he's…not here…"

Kawashima arched a curious brow at her. "Is something the matter between you two?"

The girl hesitated before saving herself, "…No. No, it's nothing. I just…wanted to go home. That's all."

"You're leaving?" he asked.

Anastasia suddenly looked down at her dirty boots before murmuring a sad "yes". However, she also added, "But I cannot go home just yet. The fare at the harbor of Mikasa is far too expensive. I must find a job here and earn some cash first."

"Lady Anastasia," Kawashima stated in a gentle tone as he reached inside the front of his traditional wear for some money. "Please accept this," he said as he held out a small, heavy brown sac.

The girl looked up at him, taken aback. She felt her face flush with obvious shame. In truth, she didn't want to take anyone's money just like that. She preferred to work for it rather than ask someone with two bare hands. "Master Kawashima," she said slowly. "I know I am a princess in mother Russia. But right now, I am not in Russia. I am in Japan. I am not a princess here. Like you and Yoshiko, I am just an ordinary citizen. I feel I should do this on my own. I hope you understand."

Kawashima gave her a warm hearted look. "I see." After a long silence, he said in earnest, "You have certainly changed from the last time I saw you, Lady Anastasia."

"I am no longer that hot headed young girl you once knew," she agreed, smiling now.

"Then please stay with us for the time being," said Kawashima. "I believe there might be someone here who can help you."

When Anastasia opened her mouth to protest, the old man had already silenced her with a wave of the hand.

"Please do not argue with me over this matter."

With that last final statement, Anastasia's fate in Yokohama had been decided. She was to start her new life here with Naniwa Kawashima, Yoshiko, and Blanca. Away from Inugami Village. And most especially away from someone who was once so dear to her.

**Notes:** I've never written anything like this before. Seriously. I'm sure you all know which part I'm referring to. It also marks the part that I'm so unsatisfied with. It seems like a common thing that a woman would kick a pervert in the you-know-where as self-defense. It's pretty sad. I just find that trick getting kinda old. Ugh, what was I thinking? Sighs...


	5. Chapter Four: An Unexpected Letter

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Four: An Unexpected Letter**

Kurando hurried out of the guestroom as his sole purpose was to seek his mother. Deep inside, he felt real panic overwhelm him. His heart was beating unusually faster because of this. Perhaps, it was fear creeping up on him. However, he still held a stern face, refusing to show the slightest tinge of emotion. So many things had flooded his troubled mind now. He didn't know what to make of it. What pestered him the most was why the girl had left the village and why her sudden disappearance left him feeling so unusually empty deep inside – just a hollow shell, if that was the correct term for it. Perhaps that was how it should feel to lose a close companion. So, was that it? Was she merely a 'companion' to him after such a nice long year they spent together? What else did she mean to him? He didn't know. And perhaps, he didn't want to know. Not yet. Not now anyways. What he did want to know was where the girl had gone.

…The east?

The young man had his head bowed down as he walked away from the guestroom. All he could think about doing was seeking his mother for some answers first. Yes, she probably knew where the girl headed off to. 'You will find your answer to the east' she had said. Yes, the east. Yet, where in the east? Japan was a big country after all… He silently berated his mother for her lack of specificity after the vision she had seen last night. Kurando wandered aimlessly through the residence. He snapped out of his gloomy thoughts when a young woman had called out to him from behind. The young samurai stopped in his tracks and swung around after a short hesitation.

It was Sayori. He knew it was her. Perhaps that was why he hesitated before he turned to her. Nevertheless, the young woman stood with her hands clasped together. She was wearing a light purple kimono with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun. The young woman gazed up at him with a rigid questioning face. Another part of her was demanding an explanation as well. He could tell just by the way her brows furrowed down slightly. Kurando could only stand there in silence, waiting patiently for the young woman to speak. She frowned at him.

"Kurando, what were you doing in Lady Anastasia's bedroom?"

He was quite taken aback by that one blunt question. However, he kept his emotion hidden well behind his stern face and simply remained silent.

Apparently, Sayori had caught him leaving the girl's bedroom when she had in fact, returned for the autumn kimono that she had forgotten to take, which was thought to be the Russian princess' dirty laundry. Not only did Kurando's appearance in the girl's bedroom stir some bitterness in her but his inability to answer her question straight through simply agitated her senses even further. She felt a surge of jealousy rise tenfold. However, the young woman was able to conceal it behind her stiff face. Although she was able to mask her resentment, her voice had betrayed her. It sounded angry clear through.

"Why do you still bother, Kurando? Why do you still bother going to her bedroom when she is gone? Gone!"

Somehow, the word "gone" was all he could hear. Yes, the girl was gone indeed. Nothing could change that fact. She was gone. He placed a gloved hand over his traditional wear, over that autumn kimono she had left behind. Soon, his hand clenched the surface of that material tightly. His eyes deepened with sudden anguish. Why did that one significant word have such a great impact on him? The girl had gone away. So what? No, it did matter. He still had that blood-scented cloth inside his traditional wear. He had to find out what was going on with her.

"Sayori," Kurando finally said in a calm but tired voice, "do you know where my mother is?"

The young woman looked angry clear through now. She demanded some answers from him. Yet she tried so hard and he simply ignored them. A long silence stretched between them before the woman answered rather hesitantly, "…She left the village early this morning."

He was a little startled in hearing that. "What? Where did she go?"

Sayori looked away bitterly. "I do not know," she muttered with impatience. "Now answer me, Kurando. What were you doing in Lady Anastasia's bedroom?"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned of," he said, turning his back on her. "I must find my mother now." Without another word, he left her standing there, fuming with complete rage.

Kurando spent the entire day looking for Saki. Somehow, he did not trust the sincerity in Sayori's voice when she told him his mother had left the village early that morning. She avoided his eyes when she said it. Not only that, her sudden hesitation had practically given it away. Why would she lie to him about that though? He didn't understand. Perhaps she realized that it had to do with Anastasia. And so she lied to him. No, he told himself. Sayori was not that kind of a person…

All the villagers had told the new Inugami leader that they had not seen Saki all day. None of them had seen her leave the village though. However, none had seen her around the village either. She had simply vanished into thin air. Of course, that was not possible at all. Where could she have gone? He felt terribly frustrated. Nothing was helping him either. What to do? Again, he did not know. He berated himself for his indecisiveness. Why was he always like that? He took a deep aggravated breath before he sighed out loud.

As the sun was beginning to set, Kurando headed towards the waterfall cavern, his hand by the sheath of his sword. He didn't understand why he headed there in the first place. Somehow, his instincts had told him to go there. As he stepped inside the cavern, he was welcomed by a cool breeze. He could feel some of the mist against his face from the waterfall. Slowly unsheathing his sword, he held it out vertically with both hands in front of him and just stared at the sharp weapon. No sooner, he had begun to swing the weapon in various movements, as if he was slicing thin air. His movements were as light and graceful as a feather fluttering down to earth. His intense training throughout the years had sure led him to become a master swordsman.

His mind wandered back to Anastasia just as he was about to swing the sword to the rhythm of those unique movements. He stuttered and eventually came to a halt, glaring at the weapon again. Shaking his head to push the girl out of his thoughts, he concentrated on his sword techniques again. It did not work. As much as he tried, Anastasia's sad, pained face kept flashing across his troubled mind. Kurando finally lowered his sword, sliding the weapon back into its sheath. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. His hands tightened into clenched fists as he grit his teeth with great frustration.

In truth, he had never seen Anastasia look so distressed. She was always a kind optimistic young girl who tried to cheer her friends up in times of need. Now, she looked terribly aged and tired. A troublesome feeling weighed over him as he recalled the incident late last night. He had chased her out of the village. He had been ruthless. He had made her cry. Yes, she cried. He would feel terribly weak and helpless when a woman cried. Perhaps that was his weakness. As he dwelled upon it even longer, he cursed himself for being a real jerk to her.

What troubled him now was that Anastasia had refused to let him explain his situation twice. Both times, she had spurned him. She simply did not want to hear what he had to say. Perhaps she knew what he would say to her. Was she running away from it? Away from the truth? The longer he thought about it, the more he began to speculate whether he actually meant to tell her about his growing undeniable feelings for Sayori as well. Funny how this all took place just yesterday night. Although it felt like a really long, long time ago.

_"Kurando! Kurando! Kurando!" _a faint desperate voice pleaded to him.

He looked around himself. There was nothing out of the ordinary. But he could still hear that voice in his head, crying out to him. He walked forward as the voice got louder and followed it by hopping over the stones until he reached the tremendous waterfall before him.

_"Kurando! Kurando! Kurando!" _the voice persisted.

Kurando's eyes had sharpened intensely as he leaned over to look down at the pool of water. There was the image of Anastasia. A beautiful Anastasia dressed in a powdery pink kimono with her wavy light-brown hair tied up to a long pony-tail. A tall, ruddy faced man was yanking her roughly by the arm into a dark room. He tugged so hard that her kimono had slid off one side of her bare white shoulder. The girl fought back as she lashed out her arms and legs at him but to no avail. Kurando felt his entire body stiffen with immediate rage as he watched that same man slap her violently across the face. Anastasia was wailing out Kurando's name again as tears flooded her eyes. No sooner, the vision had dissipated from there.

He remained hunched over the water in a state of shock. Even with the image gone, he still remained there glaring at the water as if it would continue to show him what became of Anastasia. She was calling out to him. Repeatedly. But he could do nothing about it. Not one goddamn thing. All he could do was watch. Watch! Damn it! His eyes, now a fiery glow with unmistakable rage, grew more intense by the minute. He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles cracked loudly. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at the water, splashing droplets of them onto himself and into the open air.

Damn it! He had to find Anastasia now! But how? He couldn't possibly know where she had gone. His mother had told him to seek his answer to the east. The east. If it meant searching through the entire east of Japan, he swore, he would do it if it meant he could find her again. Wait for me, Anastasia, he promised silently, hoping that the message would somehow transcend to her. Kurando swung around and ran out of the waterfall cavern.

A woman had hopped gracefully down to the ground from behind the small gentle curves of the hills that surrounded the cavern. She flicked her long dark brown hair back as she gazed at the exit of the cavern. "Yes, you must hurry before it is too late. There is nothing more I can do to guide you now, my son."

Kurando headed towards the residence so he could pack some of his belongings. It was going be a long journey. He knew not where to begin. But somehow, that did not matter. He could care less if it meant he would go on searching for the girl until the day he died. However, he shook his head at that thought. He was determined to find her before anything like that. Why though? Why…?

Just ahead of him, he could see Sayori standing by his bedroom door. Her head was tilted down to read a letter in her hand. By the banister, there stood a tolerant, well trained pigeon that was snow white in colour, which tilted its head from left to right at the young woman while she read the letter it brought.

"Sayori, what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped up beside her to touch her gently by the shoulder.

The woman was startled after being so engrossed in reading that letter. She swung her head to the side at Kurando with much alarm as if he had just caught her in the middle of a crime. Almost panic stricken, she hid the letter behind her back. "N-Nothing," she said as she avoided his fiery eyes.

He shut his eyes tiredly before opening them again. "You are hiding something from me."

She hesitated. "N-No. I am not."

He released her shoulder as he stood in front of the pigeon thus seated on the banister. It tilted its head up at him with great curiosity. He took the bird gently between the palms of both hands and turned to the young woman again. "Then explain this to me," he said, holding the bird out to her.

Sayori went pale. "I…"

Allowing the pigeon to stand on his shoulder, he held a hand out to the young woman. "The letter?"

She took a few steps back as fear clouded her entire body. Kurando's fiery eyes burned like a blazing inferno as he gazed into her frightened dark brown eyes. Never had she seen this young man look at her like that. She had never even seen him this angry before. The longer she gazed into his infuriated eyes, the more intense the fire seemed to burn in them. At last, Sayori surrendered to him as she held the letter out in front of her. Again, she avoided his eyes, fearing that the longer she peered into them the more his gaze would overwhelm her.

Kurando took the letter without glancing down at it. He still kept his burning eyes fixed on her shamed face. However, he soon looked away in order to read the letter in his hand. All this time, the young woman had remained silent before him. She dared not leave right this instant nor did she intend to stay either. But somehow, her feet refused to leave its spot. She waited for the young man to speak now.

He folded the letter neatly and shoved it into the front of his traditional samurai wear. He reached his hand up to the pigeon on his left shoulder to touch its puffy white chest with a finger. "I've never known you to lie to me, Sayori," he finally said through forced calmness.

The woman's cheeks flushed with obvious shame. "K-Kurando, I…"

He stepped past her to face his bedroom door now. "I cannot emphasize just how disappointed I am with you. Perhaps, I was wrong about you all along. I have made a terrible mistake," he said coldly. With that last final statement to her, he opened his room door and stepped in, closing it silently behind him.

Inside his bedroom, Kurando pulled the letter out from his traditional wear. He began to read it again just as the pigeon on his shoulder leaned forward to gaze at it as well. It was an unexpected letter from his Master, Naniwa Kawashima. 'You must come to Yokohama at once,' he stated. 'She is here' was the last thing he wrote in the letter.

Kurando lowered the letter from his hand as his mind focused on that one place: Yokohama…


	6. Chapter Five: The Traveling Sorcerer

** An Old Tale**

** By: Esuna**

** Chapter Five: The Traveling Sorcerer**

Naniwa Kawashima had introduced Anastasia to a trustworthy pub owner who also lived in Yokohama. He had known her ever since he stepped foot here with his adopted daughter, Yoshiko. The older woman, a widow named Ogen, was good-looking for her age. She had long black hair, which was tied up into a tight bun. The woman only stood half a head taller than the girl with a dark purple kimono on her somewhat plump body. Anastasia remembered coming to this tavern yesterday but she had not seen this woman around when she asked for a job here. However today, Ogen had welcomed her to the pub with such compassion after Kawashima had explained the girl's situation to her.

Now, Anastasia was dressed in a different outfit. It was a beautiful dark green kimono with some floral designs in it. This time, the kimono reached well below her knees and slightly above her ankles. She wore a pair of traditional wooden clogs to match the outfit. The only problem was, she had great difficulty getting used to wearing something like that. But nevertheless, she was beginning to favour this way of dressing compared to her Russian style. Anastasia had also left her long brown hair down, which tumbled over her shoulders and all the way down to her slender waist. She tied a beautiful white ribbon that had a single blue stripe in it behind her thick, wavy curls. Needless to say, Anastasia simply looked stunning.

On the girl's first day of work, she was already a quick learner. She had practically memorized everything on the table menu, from food to beverages, and was fast on her two feet. Ogen was definitely impressed with her. Every so often, she would smile and give the girl a good nod of satisfaction. Although this was Anastasia's first job ever, she was certainly beginning to enjoy this occupation. Not only did she earn some good cash from this, it also kept her thoughts from wandering to a certain young man whom had crushed her heart flat.

"So how was your first day at work?" asked the ever considerate Kawashima on noticing the girl walk into the residence from such a long day.

Although Anastasia looked slightly worn, she still beamed gratefully to the old man, "It was a busy day today but nothing I can't handle. No one in particular had given me any pressure or trouble. I actually felt comfortable working there."

The old man relaxed a little in hearing the girl's sincerity. "Ah, that is what I was hoping to hear," he said, relieved.

The girl smiled gently before she walked up to the old man and took a seat next to him on the tatami. "Master Kawashima," she said, gazing up at him. "I want to thank you for all this. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be working here at all. Thank you," she said again, bowing her head to him with much appreciation.

Kawashima's eyes reflected softly down upon the girl.

"My dear," the old man suddenly said, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "are you certain about all this?"

Anastasia was somewhat confused by its meaning. Perhaps, he meant whether she was certain about working here in Yokohama. "Um, y-yes. I..."

But Kawashima had already interrupted her with a gentle "no", shaking his head. "That is not what I meant," he said, correcting her.

Somehow, she knew what was coming next.

"Are you certain about leaving Japan? And especially leaving him?"

…Kurando.

Anastasia suddenly felt her heart contract in great discomfort. Just the thought of him, and even a short mentioning of him, was enough to cause the girl to experience another sharp pain gnaw at her fragile chest. She could even picture herself back in Inugami Village, hiding amongst the shadows while she witnessed her beloved Kurando and the beautiful Sayori hold each other intimately under the moonlight. A sharp pain had pierced through her chest right when Kurando leaned down to brush his lips softly against Sayori's. Her heart never quite felt the same after that time. She wondered whether she could ever recover from that.

Perhaps not. Her love for him had grown far too intense. And sadly, his love for another woman hurt far beyond save. Now, the only way she could ever reach salvation was to avoid seeing, hearing, and even thinking of him. Yes, he was hurting her beyond redemption. Most probably, he would never know how badly he was doing so.

Returning to the present again, Anastasia felt light-headed and also tired. Avoiding Kawashima's questioning gaze, she muttered a firm "yes", unsure whether she truly meant it. Noticing the girl's obvious discomfort, the old man did not press her any further with this matter.

"Yoshiko left some udon and miso soup in your room. Please go on and eat that before you go to bed," he stated in a soft undertone.

"Thank you, Master Kawashima," said the girl. She bowed slightly to him as a way to excuse herself. With that, she stood up and walked away from him.

Naniwa Kawashima remained thus seated on the porch for a very long time after Anastasia had gone inside. Ever since last evening, he had been contemplating what could and should be done over this distressing matter. He had known almost immediately that something must have happened between the girl and Kurando. Yes, he was quite sure of it. It was then he decided to deliver a letter to that village. The boy should have received it by now.

Anastasia wobbled into her room as everything around her seemed to swirl like an endless maze. She managed to push her door closed in case Yoshiko or even Blanca would catch her in the middle of this alarming situation. The image of the young samurai still plagued her tortured mind. The girl didn't want to think about him! Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Why couldn't he just leave her tortured soul alone? She raised a hand over her heavy forehead just as everything seemed to have turned black. The girl's legs buckled under her as she fell roughly on her side.

Before the girl was on the brink of unconsciousness, she thought she had heard a voice whisper something into her ears. It was a very unusual experience – quite indescribable. With her eyes slightly sealed, she looked as if she had just lost her soul to the hands of the devil. A lost soul but an empty shell remained. _"Wait for me, Anastasia…" _That was the last thing she heard before her consciousness had completely drifted off into the abyss.

The morning came just as quickly as night did. A gentle knock came to the girl's bedroom door followed by a "Lady Anastasia?" The knocking persisted when she did not respond to the person behind her bedroom door. "Lady Anastasia?"

The Russian princess could only stir in her spot while heaving a soft, "hmmm" from her bosom. Other than that, she remained partially asleep.

"Lady Anaaastaaaasiaaa!" the muffled voice cried. "You will be late for work!"

Suddenly, Anastasia's tired green eyes fluttered open immediately. She sat up straight like a vampire out of its coffin. Work? Work! "Oh…Oh my god!" the girl cried as she lifted both hands over her mouth in astonishment. She stood up on her two small feet at once and ran towards the door to open it. A cheery Yoshiko was standing behind the door with her hands held behind her back. She smiled up at the older girl when she had finally opened the door. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Anastasia cried as she flapped her arms up and down in a panic.

"Oh you won't be, Lady Anastasia!" Yoshiko smiled again. "I see you are already dressed for work!"

Anastasia gazed down at herself. She was still wearing her dark green kimono and her wooden clogs from yesterday. Ah, that was right. She had collapsed in her bedroom floor last evening. And because of that, she hadn't even touched her udon and miso soup at all. It had turned unpleasantly cold by now. What a terrible waste of food, she thought.

"Oh, I have forgotten I already changed," Anastasia chuckled softly to the girl. "Let me just rinse my mouth and comb my hair and I will be out in a minute, alright?"

"Ok!" the younger girl said as she turned away to head down the hallway.

That morning, Anastasia had to run through the Yokohama Streets in order to get to work on time. She refused to give Ogen a bad reputation on her second day of work. So consequently, she ran clumsily in her wooden clogs, having almost stumbled face first onto the ground as she tried to quicken her pace. Nevertheless, the girl made it to work on time and in one piece. She was breathless by the time she stepped inside the tavern though. The girl leaned over and placed her hands over her knees, wheezing.

"Mayu!" Ogen called, a little surprised at her disorientation.

Anastasia straightened up to look at the older woman who was standing behind the counter. That's right. Her new identity was Mayu now. Anastasia was no more. She had to get used to her new name from now on in Yokohama. The girl smiled warmly at the older woman as she walked up to her. Leaning slightly against the counter, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Ogen. I was almost late for work."

"Do I look like a strict person to you?" the woman said with a slight frown on her face but with understanding. "I do not take a grudge over something as trivial as that, Mayu."

Anastasia couldn't help but to smile after those kind words. It had kept her warm throughout the day. She worked amazingly fast that day, having served every customer so well that they were extremely satisfied. The only thing she disliked about the job was that she had to sweep and wash the floor, do the dishes, and even clean the restrooms. Even though she shared the tasks with other girls who worked there, cleaning was honestly, not her specialty. Living an ordinary life compared to a fanciful one was truly different. Only by working in Japan did she realize how she had been too sheltered and even pampered when she was living a royal life in Russia. With life like this, she actually did not mind living a normal life compared to her spoiled princess life. In fact, she was beginning to favour the Japanese lifestyle more than ever now.

As the girl collected some dirty dishes off a table, she suddenly felt a hand grope at her bottom. She shrieked in alarm as she swung around to confront whoever that was who touched her. The closest customer to her was a spiky black haired man who was probably in his thirties. He had a dirty, ruddy face as if he hadn't shaven for days. The man sat diagonally behind the girl from where she was collecting the dishes. He was chugging down alcohol with some other grinning, ruddy faced men as if nothing had happened at all.

Anastasia felt her face flush with anger. "Why, you!" the girl screeched, raising her arm as if she was ready to slap the man senseless.

"WHAT?" the drunkard demanded hoarsely. His three buddies turned to gaze at the girl as well, overwhelming her.

The girl still had her arm raised but she fought the urge to give this man a bitch slap when she noticed Ogen begging her with her dark brown eyes not to 'cause any trouble' in the tavern with their customers. She lowered her arm and clenched her tiny white hands by her side. So that was the policy then? The girl was furious but she had no choice but to respect Ogen's wishes. She couldn't risk stirring any trouble when this was not her tavern. Yes, it was someone else's tavern after all…

Without another word, Anastasia turned her back on the man and collected all the dirty dishes into her clammy hands. She headed towards the backroom to drop off all the dirty dishes into the basin. When she returned to the main room, an old man, dressed in a formal Chinese wear, seated near the backroom, had said to her, "You are sure calm when need be, young lady. If I were you, I would have probably kicked him to the moon."

Anastasia widened her bright green eyes as she clasped her hands together. "I beg your pardon?"

He swung his long graying braid behind his back. "Oh, please excuse my sudden intrusion."

The girl gave him a forced smile and shook her head as if to say, "no, not at all".

"Well, I must be off now. Good day," the old man said, nodding once to the girl before he placed his hat back on. He stood up from his chair and left some tokens on the table to pay for his meal. Bowing his head to the girl, he marched out of the tavern with his hands behind his slightly arched back.

Picking up the tokens as well as the dirty dishes from the table, she took them to the backroom again. When she returned to the main room, she went over to the counter to ask Ogen, "Who was that strange old man?"

"Who?" she asked without care.

"The man who was sitting over there," the girl pointed. "He looked Chinese."

Ogen finally knew who she was referring to. "Ah… You must mean Master Zhuzhen?"

"Master Zhuzhen?" she repeated the name.

"Yes. He is a world renowned Chinese sorcerer. He travels around the world to relieve spirits and demons that still wander this planet."

Somehow, Anastasia had a special interest in this 'Master Zhuzhen'. Perhaps, it was the word 'travel' that caught her attention. She began to wonder whether she could travel together with this old man. And maybe even become his apprentice after that? Not only could she work, but she could also travel and perhaps, even end up back in Russia again. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch at the thought of that idea.


	7. Chapter Six: An Old Tale

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Six: An Old Tale**

Anastasia held a small white piece of paper in her hand that stated the address of the house that was to be exorcised by the old Chinese sorcerer. The girl had managed to obtain some information from the customers in the tavern who knew of the whereabouts of this Master Zhuzhen in Yokohama. It was a small lone house that was located to the northwest of the Yokohama Streets. The girl came to a halt right when she reached a dark eerie looking house that creaked and groaned against the gentle evening breeze. She swallowed nervously before she climbed up the wooden steps. Taking a deep uneasy breath, the girl pushed the door open with a shaky hand.

Like all haunted houses were supposed to be, the door opened with a sharp, nerve wracking screech. The girl grimaced at the sound of it. If only she could put some grease on the hinges of that blasted door then she could make that horrific sound go away. Now, her heart was thumping tremendously faster. What was worse, her entire body began to tremble uncontrollably. She clenched her shaky jaw together after hearing her teeth clatter in fear. Her legs refused to move beyond that door. She wanted to stay here and just wait for the old man to come out.

No, she told herself. She had to go in and find that Chinese sorcerer so she could prove herself to him. She wanted to show him that she could be of use to him. All she had to do was convince him that she could assist him however he may see fit. Only by doing so, she may have a slight chance in receiving his apprenticeship. Yes, she told herself. Courage!

With another deep breath, the girl took one big step into the dreary house. The floor boards creaked unpleasantly from her weight. She feared for her life now. What if the floor boards gave out on her? Then she would fall to her bloody death! Who knows what was below the first floor of the house? Booby traps? No, no, the girl thought as she shook her head. Stop imagining such things, she told herself. Those wacky ideas were all part of the fairy tales she read in the past when she was merely a child.

The main room was eerily dark but she could still distinguish the objects within it. A small set of stairs was facing the entrance on the right hand side. Straight ahead, there was a single wooden door. Other than that, there was nothing else that could lead her to another area of the house. The girl stepped forward just as the door behind her closed on its own. Again, the screeching gave her the creeps. Nevertheless, she swallowed hard and approached the door in front of her as the floor boards continued creaking. She fought the urge to turn back and flee the haunted building right that instant.

Pushing the creaky door slightly ajar, the girl took a curious peek into the room. There was a dim yellow and orange light emitting from the room. Courage, the girl repeated to herself. Then she stepped inside without another round of hesitation. To her surprise, there was Master Zhuzhen, standing outside a circular ring of fire with his hands clasped before him. His two index fingers were pointed outwards and his head was lowered in order to chant a powerful spell. Sparks could be seen flicking within the bright circle as he continued his eerie chant.

The door behind Anastasia had closed on its own, creaking twice as loudly this time. Unexpectedly, Zhuzhen swung his head over one shoulder to see what that could be just as he stuttered from his deep chanting. The spell was unfortunately broken and the sparks within the circle had suddenly vanished from sight. An eerie laugh of a woman could be heard after that. Apparently, the girl had interrupted the sorcerer while he was in the middle of the exorcism. His concentration had been shattered right when the door had screeched to a close.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" Zhuzhen asked the startled girl without the slightest tinge of annoyance in his voice after the exorcism had failed. He turned fully towards her now with his hands behind his back.

Anastasia lowered her head with immediate shame. She had her hands behind her back as well as she apologized, "I-I'm sorry."

The old Chinese sorcerer could only arch his brows in wonder.

"It…it's just that…I…want to...become…your apprentice…," she explained in fragments after her sincere apology.

Zhuzhen had a hand under his chin now, thinking. "Hmmm…"

The girl frowned with obvious discomfort. "It seems I have complicated matters instead. I thought I could be of use to you."

After a short hesitation, the old man said, "Actually, you could be of great use to me right now."

Anastasia lifted her eyes up to him but still kept her head down.

Zhuzhen cleared his throat before he placed his hands behind his back again. "Since you have interrupted the exorcism, it is your responsibility to assist me in relieving that lingering spirit."

The girl's eyes beamed with great relief as she tilted her head up to him. "Yes, Master Zhuzhen."

"Good. Now, take these amulets," he said as he held out some yellow, rectangular sheets with unusual red Chinese characters in them. It looked as if the written characters were painted in blood.

Anastasia held out her tiny white hands as the old man placed them onto her palms. "What do I do with them?"

"Once I locate that spirit again, I want you to paste them along every corner of the room. The amulets already have a unique spell written on them. It works like a barrier that will prevent the spirit from escaping through a wall. When it has been trapped inside the room, I will lure it into the ring again like this one here," he pointed at the ring of fire behind him. "Then, the exorcism will begin again. And during the exorcism, there must not be any disturbances at all. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

The girl flushed slightly. "Yes."

Zhuzhen walked slowly past her with his hands still behind his arching back. Anastasia followed closely behind him, fear nibbling at her limbs again. She preferred staying inside the brightly lit room instead. However, the spirit would probably not return to the same room again. They had to try their luck upstairs now. She was beginning to regret doing this. Already, her body began to tremble unexpectedly. Courage, courage, courage, she continued repeating to herself in order to soothe her great agitation.

They stepped out into the main room again. Zhuzhen was walking very slowly. Perhaps he was aware that the creaking floor boards would actually give out if they ran across it. Luckily, Anastasia had walked, not run, when she had first entered this haunted building. Or else, who knows what became of her before she could even find Master Zhuzhen? She was almost convinced that booby traps did exist below this unsteady wooden floor. Eventually, they reached the staircase and thus, they began their agonizing journey up it. The girl was so ready to give the old man a good kick in the behind if he didn't move any faster. However, she pinched herself in order to prevent that ridiculous temptation.

At the top of the staircase, there were three bedrooms in the dark, cramped hallway. One was located directly in front of the stairs while the second was situated directly to its right. The last bedroom was located at the end of the hallway. Zhuzhen had completely disregarded the first room as he turned right instead. Anastasia could only glimpse at that door for a second before she returned her gaze back on the old man again. Apparently, the old sorcerer was heading for the last bedroom. However, the girl suddenly felt an extremely cold breeze behind her. She felt her hair stand on end as she stood rooted to her spot. Hesitantly, she glanced over one shoulder…

Nothing was there. Only the darkness. Sighing in relief, the girl riveted her gaze back on the old man again. Before she could take a step though, someone or something had hit her squarely between the shoulder blades, so hard that she stumbled forward by a few steps. Anastasia screamed like she never did before and made a mad dash for Zhuzhen like a bat out of hell. She jumped onto his back as if he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Zhuzhen swung his head over one shoulder as he hollered, "What's the matter with you, child? Get down right this instant!"

Anastasia shook her head repeatedly as she tightened her arms around the old man's neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ack! Can't…breathe…!"

The girl loosened her grip around his shoulders but she still clung onto the back of his traditional Chinese wear. She pointed behind her with a shaky thumb so as he could face the direction where that 'thing' had just attacked her without any warning whatsoever. "I felt it," she finally mumbled into his ear. "And then it suddenly hit me from behind!"

Zhuzhen's brows had slowly tensed up as he turned around. So, it was a sign that the spirit was dwelling within the second bedroom. The probability of that was high if it had attacked the girl right by that door. Consequently, the old man decided to investigate it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside with a frightened Anastasia still clinging onto him from behind. Just as he suspected, there was a very heavy, negative energy surrounding the entire bedroom.

"Hurry and seal these four walls with the amulets!" the sorcerer demanded at once.

The girl nodded her head with immediate acknowledgement as she slid off his back. You can do it, she encouraged herself. She slapped an amulet right on the door and ran for the other three walls counterclockwise. At last, all four corners of the bedroom had a powerful amulet over it. The red characters on the amulets began to glow – a sign that it was working. Zhuzhen dipped his head down at once just as he clasped his hands together with both index fingers pointed outwards. He began chanting in a deep rhythm again. A circular ring of fire suddenly formed from beneath the wooden floor. The girl was astonished. Just how did he do that?

Sparks of wild energy could be seen within the ring now. A woman's hideous screeching can be heard bellowing from it. Anastasia watched on until she could somehow distinguish the vague image of a sad, long haired young woman dressed in a white kimono. She was struggling against the turmoil to no avail. The exorcism ended just as quickly as it began. The spirit had vanished inside the ring of fire. Zhuzhen finally stopped chanting and lowered his hands by his side now. All was quiet again.

"The exorcism is over," he concluded. "You have done a fine job, young lady."

It was not until they had stepped outside the exorcised house that Anastasia asked the old man rather curiously, "How come there are spirits in this world?"

"Spirits remain because they still have unfinished business," he said softly.

"What about that woman?" she asked.

"From what I heard," he began. "It originated from an old tale."

"An 'old tale'?" Anastasia waited patiently for Zhuzhen to tell her about it. He cleared his throat before he began the long story.

"It all began many, many years ago. A young girl about sixteen who came from an upper class family and a poor orphaned street boy about eighteen happened to meet on the street one day. They fell in love at first sight. The girl intended to marry him one day but her family had objected, seeing that he was nothing but a poor and uneducated individual. They demanded the girl never to see him again. Of course, she was crushed by that declaration. She took whatever she could from the family and eloped with the boy.

During that time, a war had broken out between Japan and Shanghai over matters of land and resources. The boy was determined to take part in the Japanese military. He wanted to prove himself to the girl's family one day. The girl had no choice but to let him go. She gave him most of her money, for he would need it, leaving very little but enough for herself. He left, promising that he would come back for her once the war had ended. The war was a long and bloody one. It ended in shambles with neither a victor nor a loser. Both nations were beginning its reconstruction process after ten long miserable years.

The girl had survived the horrendous war. On the other hand, her family had died from it. She was devastated but she lived on, her sole purpose in living was to wait for her love to return to her. However, time rolled by quickly and still; there was no sign of her dearest. She returned to the house she had once lived with the young man. It had collapsed after the treacherous war. Everyday, she would stand by the rubble to wait for him, hoping that one day; he would show up with a smile on his face. Yet, she waited several more years for him but still, he never returned. She refused to believe he was dead. And so, she continued waiting…

However, one day, while the young woman was selling some apples on a busy street, a bright eyed three year old boy came running up to her. He looked up at her with a warm smile on his chubby face and took one of the fruits in his tiny hands. Behind him came a fine-looking young woman, which was probably the boy's mother. Following closely behind her was the boy's handsome father. The young woman was flabbergasted. She could only glare at this man with absolute distress. It was the same man whom she had waited for, for over ten years.

Immediately, the man had recognized this young woman. He stood rigidly in his spot, hesitating to come any closer to her. He couldn't believe his eyes. This woman, whom he had thought was dead after the war ended, was sitting right there before his very own eyes. He couldn't believe that this same woman whom he had loved was well and alive, having been reduced to selling fruits on the street now. Shame and guilt overwhelmed him at once.

As it turned out, the young man had not kept his words after all. He never returned to the young woman like he said he would after the war had ended. Thinking that she was probably dead after the bloody war, he started his life anew and met another woman in Japan. He married her and they had a son together.

The young woman was devastated. Realizing how she had wasted her life away to this sorry state, she turned her back on that man whom she had loved so dearly and simply walked out of his life forever. It was said she became very ill after that. She was constrained to her house in bed. And finally, one day, the young woman had spewed out blood and died from a broken heart.

After all these years, people believed that this was the very house where that young woman had died. They say her spirit refused to move on and thus, she continued to wander this house, exhibiting immense hatred over the people in this world. And so, I was requested by the people here in Japan to put her tragic soul at rest."

All this time, Anastasia had listened attentively to the old tale. It was a very tragic one, indeed. She had both arms wrapped around her body as if she was cold. Somehow, the girl felt that knot in her chest twist and turn with great discomfort. She held a hand over that throbbing spot, hoping that the pain would eventually subdue. The girl swallowed another burning sensation down her throat again. Her mind kept revolving around the conclusion of that story.

That woman…she had spewed out blood…yes, blood…and in the end, she had died from a broken heart…

A broken heart…

**Notes:** Well, I'm going on a 3 week vacation soon and I won't be back until the beginning of August... I'll try my best to get the next chapter up before I leave. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! Laters!


	8. Chapter Seven: A Fearful Confrontation

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Seven: A Fearful Confrontation**

Anastasia felt really sick that night as she lay scrunched up in bed. That horrible knot in her chest was acting up again. Her poor, feeble chest heaved swiftly up and down. The intense throbbing was becoming so unbearable. Her eyes had begun to swell up with agonizing tears as the pain gnawed deeper into the core of her chest. She squeezed her teary eyes shut and gnashed her teeth as she spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed.

By morning, there was only an unusual heaviness in the girl's chest but nevertheless, it was still a great improvement from the tremendous pain she had experienced last night. She had not slept a wink though. Sitting up in bed, the girl stroked that weak spot restlessly, hoping the heaviness would eventually go away. Slowly, she got out of bed to change and to get ready for work. It would be a long day.

Not only did she have to work at the tavern, but she also have to work by Master Zhuzhen's side as his new and approved apprentice from now on. He had agreed to take her in as his apprentice only because she had the sixth sense, which would be useful to him if he ever encountered any problems detecting a malevolent spirit. The old sorcerer still had some business to attend to in Yokohama – there were a few more locations that required his exorcisms. Because of this, the girl was able to continue working in Ogen's tavern for the time being. That is, until it would be time to leave Yokohama for good. Zhuzhen had mentioned traveling to Europe after he was done with the matters here in Japan.

Anastasia knelt in front of the basin of clean water by the mirror in order to do her morning wash up. After she was done, she slipped on a clean light-green kimono with a dark green obi. She stood in front of the mirror now and combed out every single tangle of her long waves. She flicked her light brown hair over her back and tied that same white ribbon behind it. Satisfied with how she looked, she slipped on her wooden clogs and walked out of her bedroom.

"Good morning," Yoshiko smiled at the older girl as she placed a dish full of white buns down on the wooden table.

"Good morning," Anastasia answered in return, realizing that Naniwa Kawashima and Blanca were not here. Where did they go? Perhaps, they went out together for a morning stroll or something.

Anastasia knelt by the short table and tucked her legs under her bottom. She took a hot bun that was nothing but flour, in her hand and took a small bite out of it. The younger girl placed a small glass in front of the Russian princess and poured some fresh steaming green tea in it. "Thank you, Yoshiko," she smiled gratefully.

"Lady Anastasia," the girl inquired as she peered closely into her face, "are you alright? You look very pale."

The older girl was startled by that unexpected remark. Was she really? She didn't notice that at all when she had looked in the mirror this morning. "Um…that's because…I…didn't sleep that well last night."

"Oh, I see…," Yoshiko said, trailing off.

Anastasia finished up her bun and sipped the rest of her green tea, despite it being so hot. She stood up to go now. "Well, I'm off," she said to the younger girl as she clasped her hands together.

"Have a good day!" she beamed with a warm smile.

Anastasia felt at her cheeks as she walked to work through the Yokohama Streets. The little Yoshiko had just said she looked very pale this morning. Pale, was it? It was probably because of her lack of sleep due to that sudden painful attack she felt clawing at her chest last night. She tried to avoid thinking about that traumatic experience. It was a dreadful one. She shook her head in order to disregard that troubling thought again.

It was a very quiet morning as the girl was going her merry way. Most of the vendors had just begun placing their items out by the corner of the streets. One of the vendors had caught her utmost attention though. She couldn't resist edging near that vendor in order to stoop forward to peer at some beautiful, silk handkerchiefs of various colours. They were folded neatly on top of a red velvet stand. There was only one unique handkerchief that caught her special interest. It was a pasty green handkerchief with two hand-etched white swans by the bottom right hand corner of the silk material. It was absolutely beautiful.

Anastasia gazed sadly at the etching of these two swans. Somehow, her mind had strolled back to that one time when she and...and…Kurando…had once spent a marvelous time together gazing at a flock of these lovely birds swim in a pond. However, that wondrous moment they spent together was long dead in the past now. Regretfully, the girl turned away from the stand, already feeling the knot in her chest tighten with sudden discomfort at the thought of it. She held one hand over that uncomfortable spot as she walked away, gazing forlornly up at the morning sky.

The girl still had her hand over her chest when she had finally reached the tavern. She was looking tiredly down at her wooden clogs as she stepped noisily inside. Ogen, who had been wiping a table with a wet cloth, spun around to gaze curiously at this girl up and down with a worrisome face. "Mayu? What's the matter? Are you feeling ill today?" she asked immediately.

"I-I'm not sure," was all she could say as she strolled over to the nearest table and collapsed on a chair. She took a short moment to catch her uneasy breath. "I…I think…I'll be alright. Don't you worry about me."

Ogen had walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Now, don't you push yourself so hard if you are not feeling well," she said, frowning. "Where do you feel ill?"

"J-Just my head," she lied, although she did feel light-headed. "But I will be fine," she added right after.

The older woman had pursed her lips together, contemplating what to do with this stubborn young girl. She was feeling ill and yet, she still wanted to work. Finally, an idea came to mind. "If your head is hurting, I don't want you moving around so much," she said. "It will make the throbbing worse than it already is. So, I want you to take over Chihiro's task and just sit in the backroom to do the dishes. Does that sound alright with you, Mayu?"

"But…"

Ogen pulled the girl closer to herself as she explained warmly, "Everything will be just fine. Chihiro and I will take over during your absence."

With that conclusion, Anastasia spent the entire day in the backroom sitting in a small wooden chair washing a huge stack full of dirty dishes in a large wooden basin. The tightening of her pitiful chest had finally subdued but what remained afterwards was a strange heaviness that loomed over that one spot. It had left her feeling queasy all day.

The girl was beginning to regret having listened to that tragic tale from Master Zhuzhen last night. Why did she even ask about that woman's story anyway? How stupid could she be? If only she hadn't asked about it then she would have been just fine today. However, it was already too late for that. What was worse, the old tale happened to portray her own tale. She found herself in a position so frighteningly similar to that pitiful young woman where she had given her heart and soul to that one man she loved and in the end, he had a change of heart. Love could be cruel sometimes.

"…I believe you must mean Mayu," Ogen could suddenly be heard saying to someone as she came pushing the backroom's navy curtain aside to call the girl's attention. "Mayu," she said, "there is someone asking for you in the main parlor."

"Asking for me? Who is it?" the girl asked as she placed the dirty dish that she was just washing back into the basin. She stood up and turned to face the older woman as she rolled her long clumsy sleeves down.

Ogen shook her head confusedly. "I do not know. Perhaps one of your companions?"

Anastasia contemplated for a second with regards to who this 'companion' might be but unfortunately, no one in particular came across her mind. She would just have to go out there and find out for herself. The girl stepped forward just as the older woman disappeared behind the curtain. She brushed it aside with her right hand and ducked outside.

"Mayu will be out shortly," she could hear Ogen say to that person.

As the girl stepped out of the backroom, she looked around the main parlor in wonder. There was only a familiar crowd of loyal customers. However, she didn't notice that person until he stepped out from behind that crowd. Her eyes widened in shock as she lifted both hands over her mouth at the sight of this young man. She gasped, realizing she had finally come face-to-face with "him". It was someone whom she had loved. Someone whom had crushed her heart flat. And also someone whom she had feared. It was the same face she had tried so hard to cast out of her mind. It was the very same person she had struggled so hard to let go of. Yes, it was him. It was him indeed. It was Kurando. Standing right here, right now. At last, the two were reunited again.

"…Anastasia?" Kurando faltered unbelievably after a heavy silence. A completely foreign-looking girl stood right before him. She was dressed in a lovely kimono that defined her stunning figure with beautiful long hair tumbling all the way down to her supple waist. He couldn't help but to ogle at her ravenous beauty.

The girl's bright green eyes was still widened to that of complete shock at the sight of this young swordsman. Her heart was beating wildly now. She retreated by a few steps as she clasped her hands over her bosom now. "I-I don't know you," she stammered as she hardly knew what she was saying. "I don't know who this 'Anastasia' is. My name is Mayu."

Kurando stepped closer as his crimson eyes burned intensely into hers. "…Mayu?" he repeated the name skeptically.

Anastasia tried to avoid his flaming red eyes. "Y-Yes…" Her body began to tremble slightly but either way; she knew he was aware of it. She hardly fought the fear creeping up her fragile limbs. Why was she so afraid of him? Why…? Was she afraid of getting hurt again?

"Anastasia or not," he said right after, "there are some important things I must know from you. You have to answer me in earnest." This time he marched straight for the girl, his eyes still fixed rigidly on her frightened but beautiful face.

The girl gasped in fear as she cowered even further until she felt the wall against her back. "No! Don't come any closer!" she screeched as she swung her head to the side in a wild attempt to avoid his sight.

Of course, Kurando took no heed of her desperate plea as he stood exactly one step away from her now, so close that the girl could feel his gentle breaths against her white cheek. He hovered over the pathetic girl, studying her sad, pained face in silence. This was the very same face he had seen flashing across his troubled mind back in the waterfall cavern at Inugami Village. Yes, this was the exact same face…

Anastasia was practically hyper-ventilating as she clasped her hands over her troubled heart. Not only did her heart beat so furiously, but that knot in her chest was beginning to uncoil itself from within its depths. So many things tumbled inside of her. Most notably, it was the pain…the sadness… And with "him" gazing so intensely at her, those things seemed to intensify like a wild spark of fire.

Kurando hesitated. But slowly, he placed his gloved hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. She felt her entire body tense up at the startling, unexpected touch. However, she still refused to look into his eyes. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders now.

"You knew all along, didn't you," he finally said. "About me…and Sayori."

The girl flashed her startled green eyes unexpectedly into his fiery ones. She went pale.

He took a deep breath. "Anastasia, there is something you must know first," he heaved out.

Again, she dreaded those words. Her eyes flashed with unmistakable fear. She wanted to run away from him but somehow, her legs refused to obey. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her how important Sayori was to him. The knot in her chest had by now, uncoiled to that of freedom. The heaviness in her chest was gone, having been replaced by an excruciating pain instead. A strange rumbling could be heard and she felt it inching up her lungs and to her parched throat. The girl could hardly fend it off. With her hands over her throat, she choked out her own blood in one giant effort. It splattered all over the front of Kurando's samurai wear.

Kurando was still holding onto her by the shoulders. However, his eyes widened to that of unbelievable shock as he gazed down at the bloody mess on his outfit. He returned his panic stricken eyes on the girl's ghostly white face now. Anastasia gasped at the sight of all that blood she had spewed on the young man. She looked guiltily up at him as she raised her hands over her bloody mouth.

The entire tavern became dead silent now. Practically everyone in the parlor had turned to look at them in horror. Ogen could suddenly be heard screaming in the background.

Anastasia didn't wait a moment longer as she shoved Kurando away from her and ran as fast as she could to the door. Out in the Yokohama Streets, the girl stumbled away from the tavern in fear. As if she had just gone mad, she was screeching insanely as she staggered forward. She hardly knew where she was going. All she could do was stumble along the streets with two bloody hands by her side, glaring blindly up at the late afternoon sky. The sun was just beginning to set. The longer she gazed at this reddish orange light, the more chaotic her head began to spin.

The girl's legs were giving out on her now. She felt herself stumble forward but no sooner, someone had yanked her back by the arm. She felt her body twist to the side. Still, she was falling but that person had caught her in his arms in time. He knelt over the girl just as she glanced weakly up at him. The sunset from behind him had cast a dark long shadow over his face. Still, she knew it had to be him. She knew it had to be Kurando. Yet, she didn't know how disoriented he looked as he held her there in his arms. Soon, the girl's tired green eyes fluttered to a close…


	9. Chapter Eight: An Old Tale Continues

** An Old Tale**

** By: Esuna**

The things I see…

are like shimmers in a pond.

Some are certain, and some remain shadows.

- Cassandra, _The Scorpion King_

** 0-0-0-0-0**

** Chapter Eight: An Old Tale Continues**

She opened her crimson eyes just as she realized she was floating in a dark endless void. She was having another one of those out-of-body experiences again. It was a very unusual feeling, to say the least. One could say her whole existence belonged in neither the land of the living nor the land of the dead. It was as if she was there in a place where time had stopped ticking altogether but not exactly. In short, it was as if her soul was just floating there in that dark timeless space. Watching. Observing.

A lonely young samurai appeared at a distance before her. It was much too dark for her to see his face clearly. He was obscured well from this gloomy space. However, she could still distinguish that figure from a mile away. He resembled her husband in every possible way. She knew it had to be him. It had to be her beloved son.

Suddenly, a quick flicker of light like a lightning flash revealed a gruesome vision to the middle-aged but beautiful woman. She gasped at the gory sight, feeling her stomach lurch from the core. Just a mere second left her shivering deep inside. Her son had vanished from that one spot and instead, she could clearly see the vision of a silver-haired demon hovering maniacally over the body of a bloody girl slumped to her side. A huge, bloody sword was planted deeply into the ground, just next to the dead girl. The demon had one hand on the hilt of that sword as he glared down at the blood-filled corpse with a slight smile on his twisted lips.

The vision had vanished just as quickly as it began, leaving a dark empty space upon that spot where she had been studying all this time. What she had just seen…it couldn't be true! For only a mere second, she thought she had seen the most gruesome sight ever. But such a vision did not necessarily mean it would come true. Or…could it? Then…what was the meaning of the other vision she had seen prior to this dreadful one? Or the vision prior to that one as well?

Just a while ago, she had seen the vision of a blissful young couple sitting by a grassy hill together gazing down at the beautiful landscape below them. Because of that vision, she had decided to hand the autumn kimono down to the green-eyed beauty. Then the following vision revealed this green-eyed beauty in a foreign bed, coughing up so much blood that she wondered how much longer she would live to see another day. It was because of that vision that she had decided to analyze her son's reaction in seeing the girl again - the girl who had ran from him back in the village fields. She guided her son to the waterfall cavern, revealing to him an image of the girl, which showed him what she was doing during that time of the day. Although by chance, it was not the most pleasant thing to see but it was indeed an image that sent the young man flying after the girl immediately. Perhaps he could divert this terrible fate after all…

On that day, she knew her son was seeking her for some answers. However, she believed it was best not to give him the answers just like that. Answers were discovered only from the self. He had to discover what he wanted and what he wanted to do in life. Independence only led to inner strength. She wanted her son to grow as strong as her husband was. And thus, she could only provide her son some guidance, not answers. He had to discover those answers from deep down in his heart…

But all that had been shattered when tonight; she had seen another vision – a frightening, gruesome vision of an all-so-familiar demon with a decapitated body by his bare, tanned feet. There was blood everywhere. In fact, there was so much blood on the body that she could not even tell where the demon had attacked her exactly. She could not even see the girl's face with all that blood over it. All she could see were the thick masses of disheveled light-brown hair that fell in heavy waves over her blood-stained face. Somehow, she already knew who that girl could be…

Night had already conquered the sky when Saki felt herself return to the present again. All of her senses were flowing back to her body. She opened her crimson eyes for a second to realize she was still standing before the waterfall of the cavern at the peaceful Inugami Village. She closed her tired eyes again for only a short moment just as the cool night breeze brushed against her beautiful face. However, even that wasn't helping her soothe the anxiety.

Three visions. But which one was certain?

** 0-0-0-0-0**

Naniwa Kawashima and a middle-aged medical healer named Tuta stood by the corner of an unconscious Anastasia's bedroom. By the poor girl's bedside stood a dark, melancholy samurai, his head bowed so low that his disheveled dark brown hair had tumbled all over his perturbed eyes. A worried-looking Yoshiko and a deeply troubled Blanca were standing behind the silent young man. Kurando was gazing intently at the girl's sickly but beautiful face while at the same time, trying as hard as he could to decipher what Kawashima and the medical healer were murmuring about. Most probably, it involved the girl's fate now…

Kurando clenched his hands into tight fists, feeling frustrated with the predicament he had created for everyone tonight. Anastasia would never have ended up like this if only he had not confronted her so directly like that. The outcome of that confrontation had in fact, turned deadly. He knit his brows tightly just as he silently berated himself again and again for his recklessness.

Blanca had trudged a few steps towards him before sitting down by his side to give his fist some good licks of condolence, if only to soothe his great agitation. In turn, Yoshiko decided to follow her pet wolf's idea of comfort by slipping her tiny hand over his other fist and then squeezing it tenderly with a gentle touch of affection. However, the young man did not even flinch.

"…she has…a lot of…from the…," Kurando could somehow manage to hear Tuta murmur in a soft undertone to Naniwa Kawashima. "…if…anymore…of this…the body…will die…"

Kurando was startled by that one dreadful word: 'die'. He could hardly conceal the alarm in his face as he tilted his head up in order to glare at this medical healer with a burning intensity in those wild eyes.

Tuta cleared his throat uncomfortably on noticing the young man glare so fixedly at him. He found those crimson eyes to be so disturbing. "What this girl need now are some blood tonics. It will regulate the flow of blood, strengthen it, and thus, correct all deficiencies," he finally declared out loud for all to hear, most notably to the young swordsman.

"I see," said Kawashima, giving Kurando a concerned glance before he returned his gaze back on the medical healer. "Then I shall accompany you to obtain the prescription for this tonic," the old man stated thereafter. Without another word, Naniwa Kawashima and Tuta stepped out of Anastasia's bedroom, leaving Kurando, Yoshiko, and Blanca behind.

Yoshiko focused her gaze on her father and the medical healer as they left the room. Her soft brown eyes had been rooted there for a short while. Finally, she returned her gaze back on the young samurai. A long, disturbing silence stretched afterwards. No one had spoken a word since Kawashima and Tuta left the room. The silence stretched on for a very, very long time. The girl leaned slightly back in order to peer uncomfortably at Blanca who also swung his white furry head to the side to return an equal gaze as well. At last, Yoshiko released the young man and leaned forward so as she could get a better look at the sleeping Anastasia.

"Last night," she began out loud, unsure why she even decided to break the truth to him, "I thought I heard something from Lady Anastasia's bedroom. I was not certain though. However, it sounded as if she was struggling against something. At first, I thought she was in a great deal of pain."

The word 'pain' had caught Kurando's attention most specifically. When the girl could feel him looking down at her, she turned her face slightly away as all the guilt piled on top of her. She blamed herself for her inability to do anything for the beautiful Russian princess.

"Somehow, I was too afraid to go near her bedroom," Yoshiko continued. "I thought she was having some nightmare or else, she would have cried out to us if she was actually in pain. Then this morning, I was seriously beginning to doubt that assumption. I was so certain that Lady Anastasia was getting sick because she looked very, very pale at the breakfast table."

Kurando riveted his gaze back on Anastasia's face again. He stooped closer to the bed in order to run his hand down the thick mass of reddish-brown hair that had spread overwhelmingly around the pillow. Another long stretch of silence followed thereafter.

Fearing that she had probably angered the young man, Yoshiko bowed her head down and remarked, "I am sorry, Kurando. Please forgive me."

"You are not to blame for any of this," he said softly. "Please do not put this at heart."

'Yes, the one truly to blame for this is no one other than yourself,' he thought as his fiery red eyes narrowed intensely in deep contemplation. If only he had been honest with himself in the beginning, knowing fully well who mattered to him most. Sayori? Or Anastasia? Damn it. Why couldn't he decide during that time? If only he had sorted out his emotions first! Then perhaps, none of this would have happened at all. How he sure complicated matters now!

Strange how his mother's meaningful words suddenly flashed across his mind again. _"You must determine what you want and what you want to do in life. What your future holds depend on the decisions you make now."_

'Just what do I want? Just what do I want to do?' Kurando repeated the questions self-consciously. 'I…'

A sharp knocking could be heard from a distance and immediately, Kurando snapped back to reality, away from his deep troubling thoughts. Blanca scuttled out of the room immediately in order to see who this visitor could be. Eventually, Yoshiko followed behind the big white wolf.

A moment later, the Chinese sorcerer, Master Zhuzhen had entered the bedroom with his hands clasped behind his arching back. Neither Blanca nor Yoshiko had returned to the room again. Apparently, they were going to leave Kurando to this old man so they could speak about the dilemma regarding Anastasia's absence from work. However, the first thing Zhuzhen had said to Kurando was a surprised "Yuri!" when the young man had turned to glare at him.

Kurando blinked twice. "Er…no…I believe you have mistaken. I am Kurando, Yuri's _cousin_."

Zhuzhen narrowed his slitty eyes upon closer inspection. "Ah, my bad," he corrected himself slowly as he finally stood rooted to his spot. "It was your face and especially your eyes that reminded me of Yuri."

"…You knew him?"

He nodded his head once. "Yes, I did."

Kurando eyed him curiously before looking away again. "…You are…Master Zhuzhen, I presume?"

Zhuzhen nodded again, unsurprised. "Indeed, I am."

"I have heard of your adventures with Yuri," the young man commented. "Especially with a woman…"

"…Alice," the old man finished softly. "Yuri and that young lady…they grew very close during those adventures. But in the end…," he trailed off sadly, not wanting to be reminded again about their sad departure.

Kurando did not press Zhuzhen any further about his cousin's past, for he already knew the story behind it. Yuri had indeed become very close to that woman, Alice much the same way as he did with the young Russian princess, Anastasia. Yet, Yuri had grown to love Alice very much during their adventures together and even after she had parted from him; his heart remained true to her alone. And for Kurando? Did he grow to love Anastasia the same way as Yuri did with Alice? Again, he just didn't know. He felt so confused. His heart was plagued with uncertainty. Kurando wavered between those emotions.

"I see you are very close to this young lady?" Zhuzhen asked curiously, changing the subject and thus, breaking through his bubble of thoughts.

Kurando fixed his crimson eyes on Anastasia's face again. All this time, she had not even flinched once. Her eyes were partially closed, making her appear more dead than alive. He studied the girl's body under the blanket for movements; fearing that she had stopped breathing altogether. For a long while, he just stood there gazing down at the sick girl with fists balled at his side. He didn't know how to answer Zhuzhen's question at all…

"She did not look too well after our idle little chat," the old sorcerer explained when Kurando remained silent. "I sensed it after I told her this old tale that was related to the spirit I relieved last evening."

Kurando rolled his eyes over to him at this comment. "Will you share it to me?" he asked gently.

Somehow, Zhuzhen had already expected this to come and so, he drew in a deep breath and began the long story of how the boy and the girl met, why they eloped together, how the war began between the two Asian countries, Japan and China, and why the boy and the girl were separated for over ten long years because of that meaningless war. Then the sorcerer explained how this old tale was rumored to be related to that house he exorcised late last evening.

"To tell you the truth," Zhuzhen went on afterwards, "I actually have not told the rest of the tale to Mayu."

Kurando turned fully towards the old Chinese sorcerer now, obviously anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"That man could do nothing but stand there in silence, unsure what to do. He watched that woman leave through the crowded street. She was just about to disappear from his sight when he suddenly darted after her, hollering her name out loud. However, the woman probably couldn't hear him as she vanished from behind the crowds for good. His wife, realizing her husband had a lover prior to her, took their child and left him.

The young man, on the other hand, continued his search for that woman for a very long time. His efforts were all in vain as one day; word had it that a woman was found dead in a run-down house. Alarmed, he sprinted to the scene only to discover it was indeed the body of that woman, pale-faced, but still beautiful. He stumbled beside the woman's dead body and just held her there in his arms with tears flowing down his cheeks. The last thing he told her was, 'I never stopped loving you.'"

Kurando hesitated before asking, "So what happened to that man afterwards?"

"Who knows?" Zhuzhen replied with a quick shrug of the shoulders. "Some said he committed suicide while others said he disappeared."

What a tragic conclusion. However, that man had never stopped thinking about that woman after all those years. He still loved her, still wanted her, even though they were apart for over ten long years. Unfortunately, he was too late for that as the woman realized on that day on the street that he had already started a family and a new life. Sadly, she mustered all the courage she had in order to walk away from him. Eventually, this led the young woman to her untimely death. Perhaps, the fault was placed mostly on that man, for he made assumptions and assured himself that the woman was dead when in fact, she was actually alive after the war ended. It was a miserable tale, alright.

What about _their own _tale? His and Anastasia's?

For once, Kurando did not believe he would actually fear anything other than that one question.

** 0-0-0-0-0**

**Notes:** Well, that's it for now! Things should start picking up in the next chapter. Sadly, I'm killing lots of brain cells just to brainstorm how I'll reach the conclusion of this mini-fic. Gah. This is horrible!


	10. Chapter Nine: Feelings Unveiled

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Nine: Feelings Unveiled**

Two full weeks went by after the incident on the Yokohama Streets. Anastasia fell into a deep coma and had not awoken since or even stirred once in her warm bed. This brought tremendous alarm to the others as they feared the girl would never open her eyes again. However though, on one particular night, the girl's eyes suddenly flickered open and she twisted to her side just as she heaved out some more blood. Everyone feared for the worst. Perhaps, the blood tonics were not effective enough.

That night, Kurando had remained by the girl's side as she tossed and turned in her bed. When her condition worsened, he sat the girl up on her bed and eased the blood tonic down her throat. Not long after she downed the medication, she had hurled all the contents out along with some of the blood. The mess, of course, went all over the surface of Kurando's new outfit with a sickening, rotten stench. He did not let that bother him though. Once again, he eased another dose of blood tonic down the girl's throat one more time. She experienced another coughing fit, as if ready to hurl the contents out again. However, Kurando took the initiative to stroke her trembling back until her internal system had submitted to the effects of the blood tonic. At last, the medication had helped relieve some of the pain.

After that terrible night, Anastasia's condition appeared to be improving slightly. If not for Kurando that evening, she would have spewed out a lot more blood than usual. Who knew what would become of her if not for the young man at her bedside? As the days rolled by, the girl had stopped spewing blood, her breathing had calmed to normal, and the colour in her once pale cheeks were returning in a soft rosy hue. Still, the girl lacked physical strength. The medical healer, Tuta, had strictly ordered them not to let her out of bed as of yet. He explained that she could only leave the bed when she has regained all of her energy back. He called this type of energy "qi" and if this energy left the body completely, it would mean death. Kurando remembered hearing something like that from the conversation Kawashima had with Tuta on the day Anastasia had fell unconscious.

When Kurando confronted his Master regarding the root of the girl's condition, the elder had explained that it was a _very_ complicated matter. It was difficult to explain, really. Baffled by Kawashima's unusual words, he braced himself for whatever the unfortunate news may be and persuaded his Master to break the girl's condition to him anyways. At first, the old man had hesitated but eventually, he explained that the girl had a strange sickness – one that Tuta called "heart sickness". It was not a physical illness; more of a psychological one that led to the condition she had experienced. Another logical reason could be stress or perhaps even a depression of some sort. Tuta stated that the girl required two things: firstly, the blood tonics to correct the irregular flow of blood in her body and secondly, friendship and love from the people around her.

Things were beginning to make sense now. Kurando was beginning to understand as well. In truth, he had already sensed the girl's feelings for him when they were traveling together with Yuri and the others in pursuit of Kato Masaji. At first, he spurned them. He merely treated her like a little sister – the kind of relationship he shared with someone like Yoshiko. And upon bringing Yuri and the others to Inugami Village for the first time, a new inexplicable feeling developed when he saw Sayori again. That time, Kurando was almost convinced that Anastasia was nothing more than a little sister to him. His interest clearly fell on the beautiful Sayori. His first impression of her was how much she had grown to become a lovely young lady after all those years they had been apart.

Then came the fall of the Asuka Stone Platform. As his comrades vanished one by one to a place they wished to be in, Kurando remembered feeling a sudden urge to protect this Russian princess. He felt himself pull the girl into his arms just as his feet left the platform. In turn, the girl held onto him tight as she too began to feel her feet touch nothing but the air. He remembered shutting his eyes tight as they warped away from the platform. By the time they felt their feet touch the ground, they opened their eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the girl, who still had her arms around his waist, glaring softly up at him with a gentle smile on her pretty pink lips. He released her slowly and realized they had arrived in a slightly forested area with a large pond full of beautiful swans bathing in it. He found it strange that they were brought to such a place. Even today, he still did not understand why he and the girl were brought there in the first place. Was it really a place he _wished_ to be in? With the girl? And why with _her_?

After that particular day, they had literally spent an entire year traveling together. He had to admit their year of traveling together was indeed pleasant, whereas he enjoyed every moment of it. They grew very close after that. However, he wasn't sure whether those growing feelings for her were out of friendship or perhaps, out of love…? Then what about Sayori? What were those strange, unexplainable feelings too? He didn't know. What was more frustrating, by the time they had traveled back to Inugami Village, he felt all those feelings he had for Sayori return when she had greeted them by the entrance. It washed over him like a heavy tidal wave. Even after a year, he still found her so beautiful. Their eyes locked with a burning intensity. Who knew how long they stood facing one another gazing into each other's eyes like that? Did Anastasia catch him staring at Sayori with eyes that yearned for her? It now struck him that during that time, she had probably did. Why didn't he take the time to consider how she felt that day?

What was worse, if he felt those growing, undeniable feelings for Sayori again, then why on earth did he lead Anastasia on during their year together? If he had feelings for Sayori in the beginning, he shouldn't have led Anastasia to believe he had feelings for her as well. This made the girl fall for him even deeper. If only he had not revealed similar feelings to her, then she wouldn't have gone beyond just a simple girl crush to something more…love. He admitted to his great mistake now. However, he still couldn't explain the strange, growing feeling he felt with the princess as they traveled for a year together. It was the type of feeling he felt for Sayori as well. Then perhaps, that feeling for Anastasia was more than a brotherly-sisterly one and perhaps, even more than friendship too. But with feelings for Sayori and with feelings for Anastasia, what to do? He didn't know!

Selfish. Why did he have to be so damn selfish? A man shouldn't hold onto two women in his life. It was just unfair to both of them. Why couldn't he decide which woman mattered to him most? If only he had sorted out his emotions and decided what he wanted and what he wanted to do out of this predicament! Then perhaps, he didn't have to torture Anastasia in this way. She had suffered both physically and emotionally all because of him! His indecisiveness in life sure led to frustrating situations like this one! But now, his mother's words flowed back to his perturbed mind once more, "_You must decide what you want and what you want to do in life. What your future holds depend on the decisions you make now."_ After Anastasia's disappearance from Inugami Village, he finally realized what kind of a person Sayori truly was. She was a very jealous young woman and also one that attempted to deceive him – firstly, about his mother's disappearance and secondly, about the letter from his Master. He was completely disappointed with her.

For a while, he had been repeating his mother's words in his mind again and again. 'What do I want? What do I want to do?' After seeing through Sayori's true character and most especially after seeing the image of the helpless Anastasia back in the waterfall cavern, the answers to those questions slowly revealed itself in his mind. 'I want Anastasia by my side.' and 'I want to protect Anastasia.' Kurando had found the answers. It was what he wanted. Deep down in his heart, that was what he _truly_ felt. 'I understand now. I will weave my own fate, Mother,' he thought, hoping that Saki would hear him back in Inugami Village.

Kurando awoke naturally, with no disturbance from anything whatsoever. The birds outside were just beginning to chirp melodically. He rubbed his tired red eyes gently before squinting them to the rays of sunlight that were piercing through the room's window. He glanced down at the bed at the sleeping Anastasia and was…bewildered! There was no one on the bed! Anastasia was gone! No, not again! This couldn't happen! Where could she have gone? Kurando literally jumped out of the wooden chair he had been sleeping on, causing it to fall backwards onto the tatami. He rolled his eyes over to the clock by the bedside: it was only six in the morning! Where did the girl go this early in the morning?

Blanca had scuttled into the bedroom immediately – probably due to the small racket the young man had caused upon tumbling the chair over on the floor. Fortunately, Kurando had not woken any other people like his Master and Yoshiko in the other bedrooms from down the hall. The handsome white wolf heaved a pitiful whimper. He stood gazing up at the young man with obvious concern.

Kurando knelt down immediately so that he could look at the wolf straight in the eyes. "Blanca," he half whispered, "Anastasia has gone missing. You must help me find her, please…"

Instantly, Blanca whirled around and scuttled out of the bedroom whereas the young man leapt to his feet and darted after the wolf. He tried to be as noiseless as possible even upon shutting the slide screen door behind him. Out on the Yokohama Streets, Kurando ran after his companion with one hand on the sheath of his blade while the other swung forward and back by his side. Blanca suddenly slowed down and finally came to a halt and Kurando had no choice but to stop as well. The wolf sniffed the ground several times before lifting his white head up into the air to start sniffing as well. A short while later, Blanca made another dash forward in order to get out of the Yokohama Streets. Needless to say, Kurando had trailed after him without a word.

They passed by several different settlements until they reached the new Mikasa harbor. Just as they entered the harbor, a deep, loud horn sounded, which was a last minute call for any late arrivers to get onto the vessel. Blanca finally came to a halt and sat down, panting. He looked up at the young man. Kurando swung his head in almost every direction, searching frantically for Anastasia. There were a lot of people at the harbor even though it was so early in the morning. Nevertheless, he began to squeeze through the crowd of people. The girl couldn't have possibly gone on board yet, could she? He pressed further into the crowd, hoping to reach the plank where the vessel was loading some last minute passengers. Blanca followed closely behind him.

"Please! Take me with you!" an all-so-familiar voice could be heard somewhere beside the huge crowds in the loud, congested harbor.

Kurando swung his head to his immediate right and finally, he had found the beautiful Russian princess, Anastasia. She was dressed in a powdery pink kimono that reached slightly above her bare knees with long, reddish-brown hair tied up in a high pony-tail. The girl looked exactly the way she did from the image he had seen back in the waterfall cavern. She was standing by a shaded corner, begging the old sorcerer, Master Zhuzhen to take her on board.

"I cannot do that, my dear," he apologized sincerely, "You are in no condition to travel."

Anastasia shook her head gently, her pony-tail swishing left and right. "Master Zhuzhen, please! I can assure you that I am well now…"

The Chinese sorcerer merely shook his head at that. "You may be able to deceive others but you cannot deceive me. I may be old but I am no fool. I know you have not recovered from your illness completely. Why must you continue insisting for the past hour with false claims of being 'well'? Do you not know that honesty is an individual's best virtue?"

Apparently, this meaningful statement had silenced Anastasia completely. She hung her head in obvious defeat.

Zhuzhen placed both hands on her shoulders. "You must stay here and get well," he said softly. "When you are feeling better, you are always welcome to join me – that is, if you are still up to the job. You will always be my little apprentice no matter what."

The rather touching comment had sent the girl looking up at the sorcerer again. It left her feeling warm and fuzzy deep inside especially when he took out a sheet of paper that stated the addresses in Europe that were to be exorcised by him. He placed it in her tiny hands.

The horn sounded one more time and Zhuzhen literally jumped in his spot. "Aiiiii yaaa! I must go now!" he bellowed from all the noise. "Take care now, Mayu!" He gave the girl one final squeeze of the shoulders before picking up his dark blue sac on the ground.

Anastasia nodded sadly. "You too, Master Zhuzhen." She clenched onto the paper tight with both hands and gave him an assuring nod once more.

Zhuzhen nodded in return and made a hurried dash for the crowded plank. Eventually, he finally disappeared inside the vessel.

Anastasia watched on until the last speck of the crowd disappeared inside the vessel and the plank detached itself from the harbor. The horn sounded one last time that stated its departure for good. The girl felt her eyes well up with hot, stingy tears as the vessel finally took off from the harbor. She was going to miss Zhuzhen even if it meant she had gotten to know him for only one day, actually, not even. Still, she felt this special bond with him – the type she felt with someone like Edgar.

The cool, ocean breeze blew gently against her face as she gazed sadly at the vessel Zhuzhen had boarded on. She never did realize that a deeply-concerned young man had been watching her all this time. It was only until she turned away from the ocean view that she realized Kurando was standing a short distance away from her, gazing intently at her startled face. A part of her still feared him. The girl turned completely away from the young man, ready to flee from him once more but Kurando had already stepped over to grab her by the wrist. Still, she had her back to him with her head cast to the side. She was beginning to tremble nervously again. His presence always gave her that kind of strange feeling.

"Don't go," was all Kurando could say.

Anastasia said nothing. However, she did not resist from his touch.

He decided it was about time he explained his situation to her. But he refused to begin with that repetitive phrase, 'Anastasia, I...', for fear of upsetting her again. This time, he chose to go straight to the point. "It has been you all along, not _her_. I was foolish," he said. The emphasis on _her _had clearly meant Sayori.

'Please... Do not lie to me, Kurando,' she thought sadly, 'I have seen the way you looked at Sayori. The way you held her there in your arms. The way you even kissed her on those pretty red lips…'

"There is nothing between us now. You must believe me," he continued.

'I…I just…can't…'

"Anastasia, please... Speak to me."

Instead of speaking, the girl felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. She tried to suppress her sobs to no avail. It came out as a wretched sound and she could do nothing but slide to the ground on her bare, white knees and shielding her tear-stained face with her free hand. She believed he was only saying those things to her out of pity. She was sick and he probably felt bad for it. He was just trying to compensate for all that pain she had gone through.

Kurando still kept his grip on her other wrist. He refused to let go even as she tried to suppress her sobs. Finally, he stepped in front of the weeping girl and knelt down as well. Slowly, he plucked her other hand away from her tear-stained face and held her hands comfortingly in his. He held them close to his chest as he studied her miserable face for a second.

"Forgive me," he said slowly. "I never meant to hurt you."

A long, uncomfortable silence followed thereafter.

"I-I need you," he admitted at length. The words were not coming out right but it was indeed something he meant to the girl with absolute sincerity deep down in his heart.

Anastasia felt herself stiffen at the sudden remark. She could hardly absorb those words in her head. Did Kurando just declare his 'feelings' to her and to her alone? Was he telling…the truth? She didn't know.

"Will you look at me?" he pleaded softly.

The girl had finally calmed herself down. However, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She still felt confused and most especially uncertain about this situation.

Kurando pulled back a little in order to get a better look at the girl. He tightened his grip on her cold, trembling hands. "Anastasia?"

Still, she did not reply.

'I see she still needs some time to think. I can't make her believe my words right away…'

Kurando pulled the girl up to her trembling feet. She kept her eyes cast down on the ground. For a short second, the young swordsman stood gazing down at her before he did something he never expected himself would do. Anastasia stiffened as she noticed him reach down for her hand again. This time, however, Kurando had entwined his fingers with hers. He had a firm, warm grip compared to her loose, cold ones. She never thought a swordsman like him would do something like that. He had always been a very shy young man to begin with. After all, he was a descendant of the supposedly unromantic Inugami clan. Nevertheless, Anastasia did not pull away. Perhaps, their relationship would mend from here. It was a good start!

The sun was just climbing higher in the sky as the princess and the samurai walked hand-in-hand out of the Mikasa harbor and back towards the Yokohama Streets.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Next Chapter: Fusion Monster Jutendouji**

Final chapter. Whoo-hoo…

I'll try to get the last chapter done sooner despite school, work, and feeling like crap. Thanks to those who have R&R. Very inspirational. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter Ten: Fusion Monster Jutendouji

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Chapter Ten: Fusion Monster Jutendouji**

Kurando slowed down as he noticed Anastasia gasping weakly for breath. She hung her head and shut her green eyes tiredly. She brought her left hand over her heaving bosom. The girl was practically dragging her feet as they walked. If not for the young man, then she would have likely crumbled down to the ground at once. Blanca whimpered agitatedly at them.

Alarmed, the young swordsman released her hand immediately and placed both hands on her drooping shoulders. "Anastasia, are you alright?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly as she twisted her head to the side at him. She nodded feebly.

Kurando frowned at her. "Let us rest by that tree over there," he suggested softly.

With that, he scooped the startled girl up into his arms and headed for that huge, shady tree. Blanca darted after the young man with an "Awwwrrrrooooo!". He placed the blushing girl down on the grass gently before he too sat down as well. Blanca squeezed in between them. A gentle breeze blew against their faces as they sat there in silence.

Anastasia was still recovering from Kurando's sudden choice of action. In truth, she had never been _that_ close to the young man before. She stroked Blanca's thick fur coat as he rested his forelegs and head over her lap. The silence stretched on for so long that she rolled her eyes shyly to Kurando, wondering what he was thinking about. When his eyes suddenly flickered down to the side at her, she looked away immediately. He had caught her staring up at him.

Although he was leaning the back of his head against the tree trunk, he turned his head to the side in order to smile at her. She turned her head slightly to him, hesitating to look into his eyes but not at his face.

"I…heard you…," she murmured slowly. It was the first thing she could think of saying to him after they had left the Mikasa harbor.

He blinked confusedly. "Eh?"

She shut her eyes slowly as she remembered that particular evening, just before she fell unconscious on her bedroom floor. "…I heard your…voice…from a distance... telling me to…wait...for you," she said softly.

Kurando's bright, cheerful face had suddenly darkened to that of a scowl as he turned away from her. It was as if there was something tormenting his perturbed mind. The girl frowned. What did she just say to upset him like that?

"Anastasia," he stated with a sudden seriousness in his voice as he turned to her again, "back in the waterfall cavern, I...I have…seen some…things," he forced out with much difficulty. "It was my fault that it happened in the first place."

'Some…'things'? What 'things', Kurando?'

Just as Anastasia was about to ask those questions out loud, Kurando had already jumped to his feet with blazing red eyes. He clenched his knuckles so tightly that they cracked rather disturbingly. The girl's bright green eyes had widened to that of alarm as she swung her head left and right in order to see what he was glaring at. She had never seen him _look _this angry before. What was it that angered him so?

"…Kurando?" she stammered, hoping he would respond to her somehow. Blanca shifted to his feet as the girl began to climb weakly to her shaky ones.

The young man did not respond. Instead, he darted away from them with one hand over the sheath of his blade. He was heading towards a familiar-looking man who had booze in his hand, taking that same path to go south. Kurando stood in front of him and stretched out his left arm in order to block his path.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you want?" the man demanded hoarsely.

Kurando stood gazing intently at this ruddy faced man. He had seen this face somewhere before. Where? Where was it? As he contemplated even harder, an image suddenly flashed across his mind. He could see himself back in the waterfall cavern at Inugami Village. The pool of water. He had studied it just as an image of a dirty looking man was dragging a beautiful girl into a dark bedroom… That was it. Everything snapped right there. His mind returned back to the present again. He tensed visibly in his spot as his crimson eyes darkened to that of sudden rage. If looks could kill, then this man would have dropped dead by now.

"You…," Kurando spat in disgust, feeling the blood rush up to his angered face.

The man narrowed his dark brown eyes at him. "…WHAT!" he demanded rudely.

The young swordsman had a scowl on his face now.

"Hmph. Get out of my way, boy!" he said, shoving him aside with a shoulder.

Kurando felt his anger rise tenfold as he watched this man stagger away. He was convinced that this was the exact same man he had seen from the image. And it was this very same man who had done some awful things to Anastasia. Yes, he had seen it all back in the waterfall cavern. Anastasia was crying. She had called out to him again and again. This man had slapped the girl viciously if only to render her silent. Such a violent conduct was unforgivable!

Somehow, that wild, untamed power that lurked in those dark crimson eyes had erupted at once and the young samurai lost himself to this sudden hatred. He gnashed his teeth together and doubled over in pain just as he released that spiteful life form from his body. The ogre, Jutendouji broke free with this new found power of Kurando's. He let out a frightening roar of triumph to the skies above before he bent forward with the large heavy sword held down by his side. Most of his thick, silver hair had tumbled over one fiery red eye, leaving the other to burn intensely with primal rage.

With such an unearthly cry hollering behind the man, he spun around immediately. The sight of this dark skinned fusion monster was simply too much for him to bear. He let out a pathetic shriek of horror, dropping his booze down to the ground and shattering it, just as his eyes widened to that of complete shock. Before he knew it, he had whirled around and made a mad dash away from this vicious monster.

Jutendouji stood gazing at his 'prey' for one short moment. A malicious smile suddenly crept over his lips. He let out a fearsome snarl before he dashed after the man with his tanned, muscular legs.

Anastasia brought her trembling hands over her mouth as she tried to absorb what just happened there. She remembered Kurando saying just a few minutes ago that he had seen some 'things' at the waterfall cavern. 'Things', he said. And now he was chasing _that_ man – that same man who had tried to force her to couple with him. Suddenly, it snapped. Could it be? Could he have seen the image of her the moment when that man had pinned her down on the bed, ready to climb on top of her? No!

"Blanca!" the girl cried all of a sudden. The startled-looking wolf whimpered in response. "You must help me find Kurando! Please!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Anastasia placed a trembling hand over her agitated chest as she sprinted after Blanca in pursuit of Kurando. They had ran for a while now. Her breaths came out raggedly and she would cough once in a while from some of the pain that still dwelled in her bosom. She hardly cared about her health right now. All that mattered to her was to find Kurando before it would be too late. Luckily, with her loyal friend, Blanca, she would be able to find him in no time. Considering he had a good sense of smell and hearing. Yes, she was sure of it. She was sure they could find him right away.

The girl could see Blanca disappear behind a corner to the left of the main Yokohama Streets. Nevertheless, she forced her aching muscles to run faster. By the time she had reached that corner, she could see the big white wolf positioned close to the ground, as if he was ready to pounce on his prey. His thick fur coat was bristling against the sunlight as he growled deeply.

Anastasia followed her companion's gaze. Up ahead, she could see an all-so-familiar man collapse pathetically on his bottom in the middle of the street's pavement. He broke out in a sweat and started panicking. He inched backwards with his hands and legs as the ogre approached him slowly, dragging the heavy weapon by his side. An eerie scraping sound of steel against pavement could be heard. The man was simply horrified beyond belief.

Jutendouji finally stood before the panicking man. The fusion monster's shadow hovered demonically over him. He raised his large heavy sword high above his head, ready to swing the huge weapon down to tear the man in half.

The girl had managed to reach them in time. She gasped in alarm at the sight of Jutendouji who was readying a gory execution. Without another thought, the girl raised an arm into the air to summon as she ran slightly past Blanca in order to get closer to the ogre and the helpless man. "Heed to my call and come forth, Orobas!"

The ground had begun trembling just as the lord of warps and distortions was summoned to the surface, breaking loose from his imprisonment. He let out an unearthly scream of freedom as he stretched out his many wings in the air. The demon's large, purple torso was supporting his bulky mass and he hovered over the girl, awaiting her next command.

"Hold off Jutendouji's attack and do not retaliate!" the girl demanded. But no sooner had she given the command, she began to shiver in fear of what would come next.

As quick as a flash, Orobas had flown high above the girl, towards the ogre and the man. He hovered over the pathetic man, whose eyes widened further in seeing this creature. The summon monster thrust his weapon forward just as the ogre swung his weapon down. Orobas defended the attack with his long sword and a loud 'clank' could be heard as both weapons met.

Jutendouji was furious now as he pulled his large heavy weapon back. The ogre raised it again and began slashing at the flying demon with a loud, irritated roar. A new hidden strength emerged now as he continued swinging the weapon repeatedly at the demon. Orobas still had his sword held outstretched before him as the ogre kept swinging his weapon at him. However, he dared not return the attacks. Anastasia, his Master, had clearly commanded him not to hurt Jutendouji.

However, without returning any attacks, Orobas could easily succumb to the fusion monster's continuous attacks. Anastasia didn't want that. She studied the battle for a very long time, unsure what to do next, as all the summon monster did was hold off Jutendouji's powerful blows. The battle between the two seemed to be endless. As she continued watching, the ogre had finally managed to slice the demon's torso as dark red blood oozed out of its fresh wound. Horror struck the girl clear through. Immediately, she raised her arm again as she hollered, "Return, Orobas!" The demon vanished unexpectedly in a dust of light, being summoned back into the crest. Jutendouji had taken a wild swipe at the open air when Orobas had disappeared from sight.

Now, he was standing before the horrified man again, gazing down at him with two crimson eyes that have long been set ablaze in a wild fury. He screeched pathetically as Jutendouji dragged his heavy weapon forward. All this fusion monster could think about in his mind was to execute this bastard. Yes, he would finish him up right now. Once and for all! He raised the sword over his head again…

Suddenly, a pair of arms had encircled his bare waist, pulling him back roughly with a desperate "No!"

Jutendouji's sword fell forward as the tip of the blade sunk deep into the crack of the pavement, right between the frightened man's trembling thighs. He hollered insanely. The fusion monster swung his angry silver head over one shoulder. A sickly but still beautiful girl was gazing up at him with two green eyes. They were clearly filled with a sea of sorrow. Tears were whelming up in them as she pleaded to him to stop this insanity. Just who was she anyway? He hardly knew who this girl was and not like he cared. All that mattered to him was to slice up that wretched bastard in front of him into bloody bits and pieces. He yearned for the thrill of that! Yes…to kill…

Jutendouji turned his head back to that man again, flinging the girl coldly away from him. She gave a sharp shriek at the violence as she fell to her side. The ogre placed his dark hands on the hilt of that large weapon thus embedded vertically in front of him. The girl tilted her head up at him in alarm. He was going to yank the sword out of the ground! She mustn't allow him to kill! She mustn't allow Jutendouji to take over Kurando's body and soul!

Before Jutendouji could even tug at the weapon, the girl had already tackled him from behind again. She managed to yank him back by a step. Sliding in front of the ogre, she thrust her entire weight against him with as much strength as possible. However, she was too weak to even push him back by a few steps. The ogre retaliated and struck her aside again. She gave a startled cry as she fell to the ground once more.

Jutendouji let out a hideous grunt as he staggered forward by a step. Amidst the chaos, Blanca had appeared in front of the ogre and leapt forcefully towards him, so hard that the ogre finally fell to the ground. Just as the wolf scuttled past the fusion monster, Anastasia flung on top of him, trying her best to pin him down to the ground like a wrestler would do during an aggressive match. If only she had acquired some wrestling tips from Joachim before! Jutendouji was writhing wildly under her grip. She couldn't hold onto him any longer.

"Go! Get out of here!" the girl bellowed to the horrified man. When he did not act at once, she screamed aloud, "NOW!" Finally, he jumped to his feet and fled for his ungrateful life.

Seeing the man escape, Jutendouji flung the girl away from him but before he could even get up with the help of his elbows, the girl had already collapsed on top of him again. She hugged her cheek against his heaving chest and placed a trembling hand over his thumping heart. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "Please, Kurando! Revert to your true self!" She didn't know who this ogre was anymore. No, it wasn't Kurando. It was a part of him but no, it was not him. She just wanted Kurando back.

None of her desperate pleas had reached Kurando. Instead, Jutendouji struck the girl violently across the face, so hard that she literally flew several feet away from him. She gave a startled shriek at the pain and planted her hand over her swollen cheek as blood trailed down the corner of her mouth. The inside of her cheek had been cut and was now bleeding. Tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. The fusion monster grunted coldly and staggered towards that monstrous sword again, reaching for the hilt… Anastasia's stinging eyes widened in alarm as she lay sprawled on the ground. Jutendouji yanked the weapon out with a hideous screech. Slowly, he turned menacingly around and fixed his wild eyes on the girl's frightened face. He dragged the weapon forward, the sound of steel against pavement sounding horrifically to her ears. A fearful smile crept over the ogre's twisted lips as he hoisted the weapon over his head…

Blanca growled deeply as his thick fur coat began to bristle. He bent close to the ground just before he made a flying leap towards the fusion monster again. He snapped his jaw at Jutendouji's right arm, causing blood to spurt into the open air. The monster bellowed in sudden pain. The weapon fell forward once more, sinking deeply into the ground, right beside the alarmed girl. Blanca did not let go of his injured arm even when the ogre had yanked his arm back and forth in order to loosen the wolf's painful bite. Anger rose tenfold now. Jutendouji took Blanca by the throat with his left hand and squeezed tightly, causing the wolf to let go of his injured arm at once and squirming wildly under the firm, death grip. The fusion monster was going to strangle the life out of Blanca!

Anastasia jumped to her feet at once and lunged her entire body against the ogre, causing him to stumble backwards a little. However, his bare feet got tangled together and he fell flat on his behind. This action had freed the poor wolf from a terrible death. Anastasia took advantage of this situation and threw herself on top of the demon, causing him to fall flat on his back now. Jutendouji was writhing under the pitiful girl, ready to shove her away from his body once more. She held his face between her trembling hands and finally looked straight into his blazing, crimson eyes. "Kurando, please!" she begged. "Return to your senses!" He growled at her like a mad animal and struggled even more violently from under her. Then came the unexpected. He heard the girl sob out in complete distress, "Kurando, you're scaring me!" Somehow, those words echoed loudly in his confused mind. All at once, he stopped his violent struggles and simply glared up at this terrified girl. "Please! Return Kurando to me! I-I just want Kurando back!" She dug her face painfully against his heaving chest now.

It was the girl's pleading voice and her desire of having Kurando returned to her that slapped some senses into him. What did that mean though? Had she at last, forgiven him? Perhaps, she did. She wouldn't have become so distressed…so terrified that he had lost himself to this fusion monster. It was rare that he would even allow Jutendouji to take over his body since he did master the ability to tame and control the creature within him. When the fusion monster took over, Anastasia had declared straight to his face that she wanted Kurando back. Her face was filled with pain, sorrow, and anxiety. His unexpected transformation to Jutendouji and the sudden urge to kill that pathetic man, was proof enough of his feelings for her. She had finally believed him. Why else would he go as far as to transform without a single thought and attempt to slice that pitiful man into shreds? Yes. She definitely believed his words when he said he had feelings for her.

At last, the burden he had felt deep down in his heart had finally been resolved. The sadness, the pain, the anger, the frustration, everything, they had completely vanquished right that instant. Shutting his eyes with a gentle smile creeping over his lips, Jutendouji silently retreated back into the depths of Kurando's soul. A bright light had enveloped the young couple. When Kurando opened his eyes again, he glared up at the morning sky for a second. He riveted his gaze back on the girl thus sobbing over his traditional wear. A warm, gentle smile crossed his lips. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the girl's trembling body and just held her there in hopes of soothing her distress. The girl sniffled from her tears as she murmured weakly, "...Kurando?"

"Yes," he said softly.

The girl flicked her eyes up at him just as he peered down at her. Their gazes locked at once, leaving them both feeling warm deep inside. Anastasia felt the pressure in her bosom lighten and she blew a sigh of relief because he was back. She began to relax in this nice embrace, knowing fully well that Kurando had finally returned to her. She clenched the soft material of his new outfit in her hands, assuring herself again and again that yes, he was back indeed. How good it felt to be in his arms again.

They remained that way for a very long time. Until the girl finally broke the tranquility and explained to him, "What you saw back in the waterfall cavern, I want you to know that nothing happened…"

He tightened his arms around her and whispered, "I believe you. But I want you to know one thing, Anastasia."

"Hm?"

He did not hesitate to say it. "No matter what happens, it will not change my feelings for you."

Kurando had indeed, spoken from an open heart. She nodded as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

As they remained that way on the ground, Blanca finally approached the young couple and plopped down next to them. He rested his chin over Kurando's left shoulder as his eyes wandered from left to right at the people who glared confusedly down at them on the ground in the Yokohama Streets.

THE END?

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Notes:** I know I said this was supposed to be the last chapter. But since I started off with a prologue, I might as well end it with an epilogue. To compensate for misinterpretation, I will include a teaser as well in my last update. I'm officially one step away from the actual conclusion of this story. I hope you all won't be disappointed. Again, I want to thank those people who have R&R. It was a pleasure reading them.

P.S. I forgot to mention that the scene where Anastasia summons Orobas was not like the actual game itself. Rather, it was in the style of Final Fantasy but I thought it would be cooler that way. Also, I might be inaccurate with all the descriptions of Orobas. To be honest, I don't remember much about this sidequest. Eh…


	12. Epilogue: A New Day

**An Old Tale**

**By: Esuna**

**Epilogue: A New Day**

Kurando had one hand over his mouth as he stumbled for the deck. Just as he hit the railing, he leaned over it and heaved out all of last night's dinner into the sea. Even when he was done hurling, he remained leaning against the railing with both arms dangling over it. He couldn't believe he shared _this_ kind of commonality with Yuri…

The vessel began to sway some more and the young man felt another gag reflex coming. He pulled his hand over his mouth again. Being a man that he was, he swallowed that nasty sensation down his throat. Eventually, he felt someone stroke his shaky back in order to comfort him. He glanced to the side, while keeping his hand over his mouth.

There was a worried-looking Anastasia standing by his side, stroking his trembling back in hopes of making him feel better. "Almost there," the girl promised.

"Ughhhhh," Kurando wheezed as he leaned his forehead against his arm.

She ran her hand through his disheveled, dark brown hair and just watched him in silence. Sadly, he felt another gag reflex coming and this time, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He raised his head quickly and leaned over the railing one more time as he heaved out whatever was left in his stomach. Anastasia stroked his trembling back again but somehow, she couldn't help but to smile at the poor guy.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kurando was arched over with a drooping head as his arms dangled pathetically. He took very slow, staggering steps as he walked next to the worried girl. One could say he looked exactly like Yuri upon being seasick. Anastasia held onto his arm as support, for fear he would suddenly fall flat on his face. However, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The girl glanced up at him, wondering why he had halted in his spot.

"Look, Anastasia," he said softly.

The girl did as he instructed and gazed around their surroundings. They had arrived in a rather hilly area that was relatively forested with a huge pond down below them. This place…it looked _very_ familiar… Yes. It did, indeed. Have they been here before? The girl released him slowly as she headed towards the bend of the hill and flicked her green eyes down upon that beautiful landscape. At the far side of the pond, there were a group of swans basking in it. Slowly, the memories returned to her. She remembered now.

"So, this was it," she finally said. It was the place where they had arrived in after the fall of the Asuka Stone Platform.

"Ah," Kurando replied with a smile on his lips as he staggered next to her. He took her hand in his and pulled her down to the grass.

The girl leaned close to the young man as they sat there gazing down at the beautiful landscape below them. The warm, summer breeze blew gently against the two as they huddled there without a word. Nothing but the sounds of the trees rustling and the swans singing. They were, in fact, sitting in a lovely and peaceful place. It was no wonder they had somehow arrived here after the fall of the Stone Platform.

"Anastasia," Kurando interrupted. "I…errr…," he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

She tilted her head left and right at him, confused by his rare, unusual behaviour.

Words failed him and so, he chose action instead. He fumbled inside the front of his traditional wear for something. Finally, he pulled out an all-so-familiar item and held it out to the startled girl. She stared at the item in his hand before she gazed into his soft, crimson eyes. He was holding out that pasty-green handkerchief with the two embroidered swans! The girl was absolutely stupefied. How on earth did he…?

Kurando looked shyly away from her. The girl could have sworn she saw a little blush in his cheeks but she couldn't be too sure. She finally took the item from his out-stretched hand. Gazing at the handkerchief, she said, "On the morning of that day when you found me, I was looking at this item on the street. It was such a beautiful handkerchief and it reminded me of the time when we were here gazing at the swans together. However, it was also a handkerchief that led me to believe that we were never meant to be together like these swans."

Kurando didn't reply just yet. He sat there in silence, slowly absorbing her words. To him, the handkerchief only reminded him of one thing: _their_ happiness. When they were together. Slowly, he confessed rather inaudibly, "When I came upon this handkerchief, I was also reminded of our good times. I saw this embroidering in the perspective of _our_ relationship. I remember that morning on the Yokohama Streets; I must have stood in front of that merchant for a _very_ long time. I studied the handkerchief for so long that it finally struck me. It all made sense: I had clearly destroyed our relationship. That night back in Inugami Village, you really intended to leave me. And in the end, I did lose you. We were separated for a while. The handkerchief led me to believe that we could never return to the way it was before. We couldn't pretend that nothing happened. No matter what, there would always be a thorn in our relationship."

Anastasia finally looked away from the handkerchief and fixed her gaze on him.

"However," he continued, "back in the waterfall cavern, Mother told me that 'it could still be mended'. At first, I was rather confused but after I came upon this handkerchief, everything she told me at the cavern was beginning to make sense. It was the swans that reminded me of _our_ happiness when we were _together_. I know I was the one who destroyed it. I was such a fool then. But the embroidering was a sign telling me to cherish that relationship with you. It gave me much endurance to pursue you, to explain everything to you, and to make amends because of my foolishness."

"There is no need to make amends," she stated as she averted her gaze from him.

He followed her gaze as well, knowing fully well that a part of her still believed he wanted to make amends only because he pitied her due to her illness. However, it was nothing like that. Although he truly felt bad about it. He cursed himself so many times because of it. But that was not the reason why he wanted to make amends. It was because of his indecisiveness from the start that he obliterated their relationship. In truth, he shared more enjoyable days with Anastasia than with Sayori. He truly cared about the princess and truly loved her from the bottom of his heart. If only he had expressed these feelings to her on that particular evening back in Inugami Village. Then Anastasia wouldn't have to suffer from a broken heart and wouldn't have to go through so much because of it. He wanted to make amends now because of his past mistakes. "After you left the village," he finally said, "I truly felt lost without you. It wasn't long before I realized I needed you because…I…," he trailed off, unsure how he should express the emotions that were tumbling deep inside.

Anastasia blushed deeply. He didn't need to say anymore because she understood. The girl nodded with a gentle smile on her beautiful face.

Kurando sighed in relief and looked away from her, obviously embarrassed by his confession. This time, he was gazing at the trees before his eyes wandered down to the pond below. "I have learned something from _that_ tale," he said after.

The girl arched her brows. "What is it?"

"To remain true to your feelings," he answered as he felt another wave of embarrassment.

The girl smiled again but did not reply. It appeared that their tale was nothing similar to that other one after all. While the old tale concluded with a dark, miserable end, theirs had actually concluded with a bright, satisfying one. Still, the old tale had taught them an important lesson: misunderstanding leads to grave consequences like death. She had feared for the worst upon hearing the old tale from Master Zhuzhen. It was very tragic and she did believe that their tale would conclude no differently from that one. Anastasia was almost convinced that she would end up like that woman. She became really sick and believed that she would share the same fate as that woman if she didn't stop herself from thinking about Kurando and how he had shattered her much fragile heart. Luckily, nothing like that happened after all. Kurando had followed his own heart, his own feelings in which the man in the old tale didn't. Fortunately, Kurando had reached her just in time, before there would be anymore misunderstanding between them. In the end, that was why their tale had concluded so differently from the old tale.

While Anastasia was lost in her thoughts, she did not realize that Kurando had been staring at her all this time. Only with the obvious silence did she turn fully towards him in order to gaze into those beautiful red orbs that reflected softly upon her own green ones. She felt the young man pull her in as he stooped lower towards her. She knew what it meant. Her heart was pounding excitedly. She was about to close her eyes as the young man's lovely face stooped closer to hers. By the time she had closed her eyes completely and waited, nothing happened! Curiously, the girl decided to peek with one eye and…

…saw Kurando suddenly jerk his head down. "BLEEEEHHHHHH!" Well, needless to say, he had hurled all over Anastasia's kimono.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" the girl screeched with absolute disgust as she jumped to her feet at once. She flapped her once-lovely kimono in order to loosen some of the nasty mess on the surface.

"Augh," Kurando wheezed as he rubbed his poor, emptied stomach. "I-I feel so much better now…" He stood up as well and eventually peered over at the smelly Anastasia. He blinked twice in acknowledging the situation and silently looked away from her, obviously overcome with shame.

The girl glared daggers at him, even as he turned slightly away from her. She was expecting his kiss, not his puke! She had to get her kimono changed. But first, she had to wash off this lovely present of his. With a disappointed sigh, the girl explained to him, "I'll have to get this cleaned down by that pond."

Anastasia turned away from him and started down the bend of the hill. Even from afar, she could detect Kurando's eyes on her back. By the time she had reached the pond, she scooped up some water into both hands and poured it over her kimono. The swans were singing at the other end of the pond and flapped their pretty white wings in the air to dry the surface of their beautiful feathers. The girl smiled at their beauty before she continued washing her dirty kimono.

While she scrubbed the stinky material, a familiar yellow and orange kimono dangled in front of her beautiful face. Anastasia halted at once. "Th-this is…," she stammered unbelievably.

"…the autumn kimono," finished Kurando as he held the clean kimono against his chest and knelt down beside her.

"Ah…," she trailed off.

"It's yours, isn't it?"

Her hands fidgeted uncomfortably on the folds of her damp kimono. Did he even know that his mother had given this kimono to her? Did he even know what it was supposed to mean? Perhaps not. Kurando had never seen her wear it before. The only time she ever wore it was at the guest room back in Inugami Village when she had tried it on in front of the mirror that night.

"Put it on after you're done," he insisted as he placed the autumn kimono down on the grass and got to his feet. He turned his back to her.

The girl took the clean kimono in her hands and stood up. She wanted to explain why Saki had even given this autumn kimono to her. Perhaps, she should also explain what it was supposed to mean once the precious kimono has been passed down to a girl. "Kurando," she began.

"The autumn kimono…suits you," he said meaningfully.

She was startled by that remark. It took her some time to absorb what he truly meant. "Are you implying that…" However, before she could even finish the question, Kurando had already spun around in order to stoop down to brush his lips against hers. He tilted her chin up with one hand while the other encircled her slender waist, pulling her close to him.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect _this_ coming! When did he learn to become so forward? Nevertheless, she closed her eyes slowly and cherished this blissful moment with him. She had always longed for Kurando to kiss her.

…now wait a minute…

"GAAAAHHHH!" the girl suddenly remembered as she pulled back in order to whack the startled young man to the ground.

"Eh?" Kurando uttered as he blinked innocently up at her.

Anastasia rubbed her lips with the sleeve of her kimono. "You didn't rinse your mouth before you kissed me!"

THE END…

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Notes:** Well, that's it! I hope you all liked the finale. Thank you for reading and reviewing this fanfic! It gave me so much inspiration to write!

But first, let me do some rambling. I actually have two endings written for this fanfic. Of course, the good ending would be this one but the bad one has been safely tucked away somewhere in my hard drive. I actually intended to choose the bad ending (considering I'm such a pessimist) but I was afraid of getting flamed to the depths of hell if I did. So…yeah.

Anastasia was meant to have a similar fate as Alice. If you're wondering why Anastasia was supposed to meet the reaper, well, let me do some explanations then. Remember in Chapter 9 where Tuta states that Anastasia cannot leave the bed until she regains all her energy back? Well, she ended up in the Mikasa harbor looking for Zhuzhen, didn't she? Kurando finds her, tries to take her home, and later loses himself to Jutendouji. Blanca then takes Anastasia in a frantic search for the fusion monster. And please note, she had to _run_ all the way back to the Yokohama Streets when she wasn't even supposed to get out of bed! With all that energy she exerted through the wild chase, she should have dropped dead by then. Remember, she was still weak from all that blood loss and was still recovering from it. I found it almost impossible to keep her alive in this epilogue but then again, miracles _do_ happen… Lovvve conquers everything (oh, barf, barf, barf!)…

If any of you are interested in reading the supposedly bad ending, feel free to contact me. I will be more than happy to send it over to your email account. I will not post it here at to ruin the good ending. So…yeah. Anyways, thank you again for reading this fanfic. I was really happy to read all your comments / suggestions. They were wonderful.

So, this is it. :Cries: Time to bid you all farewell! Sayonara!


	13. A Little Teaser

**Teaser **

**:At an Inn somewhere in Europe:**

**Anastasia:** Kurando, you better stay here.

**Kurando:** Then who will protect you if something goes wrong?

**Anastasia:** Don't be silly. Master Zhuzhen will be there. He won't allow that to happen.

**Kurando:** Yes. But that doesn't mean he can get the job done without putting your life in danger.

**Anastasia:** So you _really_ want to come along?

**Kurando:** That's right.

**Anastasia:** …Fine.

**Kurando:** Then it's settled.

**:Inside an old haunted house:**

**Extremely Scary Ghost:** BOOOO!

**Anastasia: **Whoa!

**Zhuzhen:** Ah-ha! I found you! Mayu! Hurry and seal the room!

**Anastasia:** Okay! Kurando, pass me those amulets!

**Kurando:** ……………………

**Anastasia: **…Kurando?

**Kurando:** ……………………………

**Anastasia:** Uh…Kurando?

**Kurando:** ……………………………………

**Anastasia glances over her shoulder in realizing Kurando is nowhere to be seen. Only the decrepit door that hung loosely by its hinges flapped forward and back, forward and back, forward and back…**

**Zhuzhen:** :Sweatdrops:

**Anastasia:** Grrrrr! That little wuss! **KURANDO!**


End file.
